Czas Wybranych cz1
by michbacz
Summary: Część pierwsza trylogii, jednak stanowiąca jakby odrębną całość. Otóż w Sunnydale pojawia się potężny wampir łamiący wszelkie zasady, których żaden demon łamać nie powinien. O co tutaj chodzi?


**Oto przed wami pierwsza część mojej trylogii, którą zacząłem jeszcze w szkole średniej. W całym pomyśle miał to być crossover z Angelem i na tym opiera się głownie druga część. Jest tu trochę tajemnicy i niewiadomych, jednak wszelkie wątpliwości zostaną wyjaśnione w ostatniej części... o ile oczywiście uda mi się ją kiedyś skończyć.**

**Miłej lektury!

* * *

"Witajcie w Sunnydale! Miejscu idealnym dla rodziny!" Napis widniejący na odrapanej tablicy niezbyt zachęcał do sprawdzenia czy ten slogan rzeczywiście ma racje bytu. Szare litery na szarym tle, wspomagane jedynie anemicznym rysunkiem uśmiechniętego słoneczka, daremnie próbującego rozświetlić niewyraźny obraz. W prawym dolnym rogu tablicy widoczne były nawet brudnoszare smugi, jakby odcisk zakrwawionych palców jednak nie sposób było tego dostrzec z daleka. Podmuch zimnego wiatru, który pojawił się znikąd utworzył maleńki wir, który świszcząc i szeleszcząc sunął leniwie przez środek szosy, aż zniknął całkowicie.  
Wstrząsy nadeszły nagle.  
Z początku wyglądało na to, jakby ziemia lekko zadrżała. Leżący luźno na drodze żwir i nieduże krzewy skupione na małym obszarze trzęsły się jakby w rytm jakiejś nieznanej muzyki. Po krótkiej chwili wibracje ogarnęły już całą okolicę. Małe kamienie zaczęły podnosić się z ziemi i latać we wszystkich kierunkach osiągając niewiarygodne prędkości. W niektórych miejscach szosy z głośnym trzaskiem pękł asfalt, a spod spodu zaczął wydobywać się piasek. A potem w jednej chwili przez całą okolicę zaczęły przepływać skumulowane ładunki elektryczne. Wszystkie zaczęły się zbiegać w jednym punkcie tworząc jasną jak słońce kulę energii, która rosła i rosła, aż osiągnęła średnicę około dwóch metrów. Bum!  
Jak gdyby rozrywane nieznaną siłą pole energetyczne w jednej chwili z głośnym hukiem wybuchło. Fala uderzeniowa rozpłynęła się łagodnie we wszystkich kierunkach nie wyrządzając niczemu szkody. Zdezorientowane owady bzykały chwilę niespokojnie, jednak już po chwili odleciały w sobie tylko znanych kierunkach.  
Na środku szosy, w miejscu gdzie jeszcze przez sekundą kumulacja energii osiągała napięcie rzędu milionów Voltów, stała pewna postać. Był to mężczyzna, można nawet powiedzieć, że młodzieniec. Wyglądał najwyżej na dwadzieścia dwa, dwadzieścia trzy lata. Dość wysoki, ciemnowłosy, przystojny. Miał na sobie luźne spodnie z delikatnego materiału i rozpiętą luźno pod szyją koszulę. Wszystko w kolorze czarnym.  
Tajemniczy osobnik rozglądał się chwilę z zaciekawieniem po okolicy, aż w końcu jego wzrok zatrzymał się na tablicy obwieszczającej początek miasta Sunnydale. Parę sekund uważnie się mu przypatrywał, po czym jego wargi wykrzywił delikatny uśmiech.  
- Bingo - powiedział lekko do siebie.  
Naraz od tablicy odbiły się jasne światła. Mężczyzna odwrócił się i spojrzał w kierunku zbliżającego się samochodu. Kiedy ogarnęły już całą jego postać zamachał ręką w kierunku pojazdu. Auto zwolniło i po chwili zatrzymało się tuż koło niego. Z okna przy siedzeniu pasażera wychyliła się zaciekawiona głowa.  
- Dobry wieczór - powiedziała starsza kobieta, pasażerka pojazdu - Podrzucić pana?  
- Tak - nieznajomy uśmiechnął się grzecznie. - Byłbym państwu bardzo wdzięczny.  
Skinęła lekko głową w kierunku tylnego siedzenia.  
- W takim razie niech pan wsiada. Mamy wystarczająco dużo miejsca.  
Kiedy tamten usadowił się z tyłu od razu ruszyli, kobieta wskazała na swojego towarzysza siedzącego za kierownicą.  
- To mój mąż Andy, a ja jestem Sylwia - przedstawiła. - A pan?  
- Mam na imię Garat.  
- Garat? - zdziwiła się lekko. - Co za niezwykłe imię.  
Chłopak zaśmiał się cicho.  
- Cóż, nie mogę raczej odpowiadać za swoich rodziców, nieprawdaż?  
- Oczywiście - Sylwia również się uśmiechnęła. - Jednak jest bardzo ładne.  
- Dziękuję pani bardzo. Ja również na nie nie narzekam.  
Naraz odezwał się Andy.  
- Co pan tutaj robił sam w środku nocy?  
- Zepsuł mi się samochód, więc postanowiłem iść dalej piechotą, aż znajdę jakiś warsztat.  
- Kiedy tu jechaliśmy, nie zauważyliśmy żadnego pojazdu - w oczach staruszka błysnęła podejrzliwość.  
Garat uśmiechnął się rozbrajająco.  
- Zepchnąłem go daleko na pobocze - wyjaśnił, po czym dodał konspiracyjnym tonem: - To dość drogi samochód, więc nie chciałem aby się komuś za bardzo spodobał. Rozumie pan?  
Rozmówca skinął głową wyraźnie usatysfakcjonowany odpowiedzią.  
- Tak, rozumiem pana doskonale. Mnie samemu kiedyś ukradli auto... i to spod samego domu. Wyobraża pan to sobie?  
- Tak, to rzeczywiście przykre - stwierdził ze współczuciem rozmówca.  
- Ma pan szczęście, że się zatrzymaliśmy - wtrąciła Sylwia. - Zwykle nie zabieramy autostopowiczów, jednak pan sprawiał takie miłe wrażenie, że postanowiliśmy panu pomóc. Zresztą... o tej godzinie, grzechem było by pana nie podwieźć.  
- Nawet sobie pani nie wyobraża jak mi to miło jest słyszeć. Jeszcze raz dziękuję bardzo.  
- Nie ma sprawy, a tak właściwie to co pana przywiodło do Sunnydale? Jest pan tylko przejazdem, czy ma pan tam rodzinę.  
Gdyby uważniej przyglądała się Garatowi zauważyła by, że w odpowiedzi na zadane przez nią pytanie, jego oczy gwałtownie pociemniały aby po ułamku sekundy z powrotem się rozjaśnić.  
- Jadę z wizytą do starych przyjaciół... - stwierdził tajemniczo. - Mam zamiar zrobić im wielką niespodziankę.  
- Na pewno się ucieszą z pana wizyty.  
Wykrzywił usta w uśmiechu.  
- Jestem pewien, że na pewno będą zaskoczeni.  
Autostopowicz zapatrzył się w okno i po króciutkiej chwili zaczął nucić pod nosem melodyjkę ze znanej kreskówki dla dzieci. Tak cicho jednak, że ani Sylwia ani też Andy nie mogli go usłyszeć:  
- Scooby-Doo, where are you...  
W oddali zabłysły światła Sunnydale.  
Kiedy wszystkie inne "normalne" miasta na świecie w nocy zamierają, Sunnydale właśnie budzi się do życia. Chociaż słowo "życia" raczej nie jest tu zbyt odpowiednie. Wtedy to, w nocy, proporcje ilości żywych mieszkańców miasta do nieżywych ulegają lekkiemu zachwianiu. Jak na złość... żadne inne miasto na świecie nie posiada tak dużej różnorodności wszelkich okropieństw, jak właśnie to... nie za duże, spokojne miasteczko. Jakich w USA jest tysiące. Liczba mieszkańców również tu nie jest do końca ustalona. Ta granica jest bardzo płynna. Wszystko zależy od tego ile osób umrze tu w ciągu dnia... a właściwie zostanie zamordowana przez potwory w nocy, a ile osób powstanie na nowo z martwych. Wbrew jednak pozorom, ludzie mieszkający w tym przeklętym miejscu nie za bardzo zdają sobie sprawę z tego co się tu tak naprawdę dzieje. Po prostu, to czego ludzie nie są w stanie zrozumieć, zawsze tłumaczą w sposób bardziej dla siebie dostępny. Prawda jest znana jedynie dosyć wąskiej grupce wtajemniczonych, którzy odczuli  
na własnej skórze do czego ich "ukochane miasteczko" jest zdolne. Piekielne Wrota... to jedno z bardziej delikatnych określeń jakimi je określają. A jednak życie toczy się dalej...  
Andy zatrzymał samochód przed warsztatem samochodowym w centrum miasta. Garat wysiadł po czym pochylił się jeszcze do okienka pasażera.  
- Jeszcze raz dziękuję za podwiezienie.  
- Nie ma sprawy, chłopcze - stwierdził Sylwia. - Miło nam był cię poznać. Może się jeszcze spotkamy. Do widzenia.  
- Do widzenia państwu. Miłej drogi.  
Samochód ruszył przed siebie, a młodzieniec przez chwilę machał za nim ręką w geście pożegnania. W końcu wzruszył ramionami i mruknął do siebie:  
- Dziwne doświadczenie.  
Popatrzył chwilę na otwarty całodobowo warsztat samochodowy po czym odwrócił się do niego plecami i ruszył przed siebie. Gwiżdżąc pod nosem jakąś wesołą melodyjkę spacerował przez chwilę ciemną ulicą. Naraz zatrzymał się przed wystawą sklepu z materiałami metalurgicznymi.  
- "Śrubki McGee" - przeczytał dumnie brzmiący napis na szyldzie. Jednak najwyraźniej nie interesowało go co jest w środku zamkniętego sklepu... z zaciekawieniem wpatrywał się w swoje odbicie w szybie. W końcu westchnął. - No dobra - powiedział do siebie. - Czas najwyższy zająć się tym po co tu przybyłem.  
W ułamku sekundy twarz Garata zmieniła się, przyjmując postać wampirzej maski. Ostre rysy twarzy i stwarzające upiorne wrażenie szeregi ostrych jak brzytwa zębów upodobniły go do bohatera sennego koszmaru. Przez chwilę studiował swoją nową fizjonomię w wystawie.  
- No dobra. Może być - stwierdził powoli. - Teraz została tylko sprawa lustra.  
Zakreślił lekki ruch ręką i w tym samym momencie jego odbicie rozpłynęło się jak dym z papierosa. Rozglądnął się ciekawie po okolicy po czym wciągnął głęboko powietrze przez nos. Ledwo wyczuwalny zapach zaatakował jego zmysły. Już wiedział w którym kierunku podążyć.  
- Już idę panno Summers... już idę - mruknął cicho.  
Podskoczył wysoko w górę i złapał się położonego pięć metrów wyżej parapetu pewnego mieszkania. Los chciał, że było to akurat okno łazienki w której właśnie brała kąpiel niesamowicie seksowna blondynka. Momentalnie zauważyła nieproszonego gościa. Zaczęła przeraźliwie krzyczeć. Garat-wampir zignorował ją zupełnie po czym szybko przeniósł się wyżej. Zaraz się jednak zatrzymał i wrócił z powrotem do łazienkowego okna. Dziewczyna widząc jego fizjonomię zamilkła śmiertelnie przerażona. Młodzieniec przeglądał jej się przez parę sekund po czym przez twarz potwora przemknął błysk uznania.  
- Nieźle! - z uznaniem gwizdnął przez zęby. - Co za ciało! Jak pech to pech! Wybacz mała, ale trochę się śpieszę. Może spotkamy się kiedy indziej, w jakiś milszych okolicznościach! Pa!  
Powiedziawszy to szybko wyskoczył po parapetach na dach, pozostawiając nagą, mokrą i zszokowaną piękność samej sobie. Za nic sobie mając obowiązujące prawa fizyki zaczął przeskakiwać z jednego dachu na drugi. Zapach który zwrócił jego uwagę coraz bardziej przybierał na sile. Delikatny, świeży... kobiecy.  
- Wychodź, wychodź gdziekolwiek jesteś - szeptał czule.  
Coraz bardziej zbliżał się do celu.**

- Widzisz jak to jest? - zapytała Buffy wymierzając wampirowi kolejny cios. - Jestem niesamowicie wkurzona gdy przerywa mi się imprezy.  
Zamroczony przeciwnik cofnął się parę kroków jednak szybko doszedł do siebie i zaatakował z tym większą zawziętością. Ostrymi jak brzytwa pazurami zaczął szatkować powietrze o milimetry od twarzy dziewczyny.  
Szybkimi ruchami ciała Pogromca unikała śmiercionośnych szponów. Jednak nie do końca. Uderzona pięścią w twarz zatoczyła się pod ścianę i uklękła. Wampir wietrząc swoje zwycięstwo z tryumfalnym rykiem ruszył do ataku.  
Wysoko nad ich głowami, na szczycie kamienicy, pojawiła się inna postać. Garat zauważywszy pojedynek, zeskoczył kilkanaście metrów w dół, aż zatrzymał się na pierwszym piętrze metalowej drabinki przeciwpożarowej. Złożywszy ręce na piersiach ze spokojem zaczął obserwować walkę.  
Tymczasem Buffy z trudem zablokowała zmierzającą w kierunku jest twarzy pięść i odepchnęła napastnika dalej od siebie. Błyskawicznie złapała drugi oddech i zaatakowała.  
- Wyobraź sobie - zapytała napastnika przyjacielskim tonem. - Jakbyś się czuł gdyby ktoś tak wredny jak ty sam przerwał ci przyjęcie na twoją własną cześć? - potwór nie odpowiedział, więc kontynuowała pogadankę, przy okazji posyłając przeciwnikowi serię mocnych ciosów i kopnięć na które tamten kompletnie nie był przygotowany. - I to w urodziny! - dodała z irytacją. - A tu nagle okazuje się, że ktoś chce załatwić kilkanaście osób... zupełnie niewinnych osób - Pogromca podskoczyła i z półobrotu kopnęła przeciwnika w głowę. Tamten zrobił efektowne salto i ciężko uderzył o ścianę. Podniósł się zamroczony i skoczył. - Takiego kogoś byś po prostu zabił...  
Nie wiadomo skąd w jej dłoni pojawił się nieduży drewniany kołek, który wbiła prosto w serce nadlatującego wampira. Zszokowany przegraną przeciwnik patrzył się przez sekundę na wystający z jego piersi przedmiot chwilę później zmienił się w popiół, który z szelestem upadł na ziemię. Buffy wyprostowała się, a na dźwięk strzelających kości, skrzywiła się lekko.  
- Zdecydowanie potrzeba mi więcej treningów. Ostatnio czuję się jak emerytka. Chyba już sobie... - urwała zaskoczona na odgłos oklasków - ...pójdę - dokończyła.  
Spojrzała w górę skąd dochodził odgłos braw, aż zauważyła stojącego na drabince Garata. Bez przerwy bijąc brawo mężczyzna zeskoczył lekko na ziemię i zatrzymał się niecałe pięć metrów od dziewczyny. Ta natychmiast przyjęła pozycję obronną i z zaciekawieniem wpatrywała się w demoniczną twarz nowoprzybyłego.  
- Kolejny wampir - mruknęła niezadowolona. - Nie moglibyście dać sobie spokój choćby jednego wieczoru. Weź sobie wolne!  
Garat lekko pokręcił głową na znak przeczenia.  
- Przykro mi, słoneczko, ale ta praca jest jak nałóg.  
- Ostatniemu demonowi który mnie nazwał słoneczkiem obcięłam głowę - parsknęła. - Chcesz być następny?  
Wzruszył ramionami.  
- Kusząca propozycja, ale... nie.  
- Czego chcesz? - zapytała.  
- Ach... tego co zwykle! - westchnął teatralnie i zaczął przechadzać się lekkim krokiem, wymachując rękami, jakby parodiując aktora grającego w jakimś szekspirowskim dramacie. - Śmierci, zniszczenia, końca świata, bla, bla, bla... i różnych takich - kontynuował. - Standardowo... sama rozumiesz.  
Popatrzyła na niego sceptycznie.  
- Ach tak! Dobrze jest mieć czasami jakieś miłe hobby.  
- Wiedziałem, że zrozumiesz - zaśmiał się lekko. - Czegóż bym to jeszcze chciał... Buffy? - udając, że się zastanawia pochylił lekko głowę i pstryknął palcami jakby go olśniło. - Już mam! Ewentualnie jeszcze... chciałbym zabrać ci duszę!  
- Masz ambitne plany.  
- Prawda, co nie?  
Westchnęła zniecierpliwiona.  
- Wiesz ile razy w tygodniu słyszę takie teksty? Straciłam rachubę!  
Garat spuścił skromnie wzrok.  
- Nie spotkałaś jeszcze nikogo takiego jak ja.  
- A wiesz ile razy w tygodniu słyszę taki tekst?  
- Pewnie dużo, moje ty Buffiątko.  
- Więc znasz moje imię - zaciekawiła się. - A z kim ja mam przyjemność?  
Potwór zreflektował się.  
- Przepraszam bardzo... gapa ze mnie. Jestem Galwunus Areus Radus Aspecius Taurus.  
- Czyli?  
- Garat. Miło mi.  
- Jestem oczarowana - stwierdziła z przekąsem. - Skoro się już poznaliśmy, to moglibyśmy pewnie pójść gdzieś na pizzę.  
- Chyba tak... - przytaknął lekko - ...ale jest ten jeden problem.  
- No racja! - wykrzyknęła jakby coś sobie przypomniała. - Przecież jesteś wampirem i chcesz mnie zabić.  
- Niestety tak.  
- Sam widzisz - westchnęła. - To raczej niezbyt fortunny początek znajomości. Więc chyba będę cię musiała zabić.  
Potwór zaśmiał się głośno.  
- No to wal! - krzyknął.  
Gdy tylko przebrzmiały jego słowa Buffy wykonała salto i precyzyjne kopnęła go prosto w roześmianą gębę. Ten cios nie mógł minąć celu. Jednak... poczuła jakby kopnęła w mur. Błyskawicznym ruchem wampir zablokował jej atak i nawet nie drgnął, po ciosie który mógłby posłać każdego innego wampira na ziemię albo nawet zdmuchnąć mu głowę. Zaskoczona Buffy szybko się otrząsnęła po czym zaatakowała serią szybkich i niezwykle silnych ciosów. Na nic się to jednak zdało. Przeciwnik blokował każdy jej cios ze stoickim spokojem i bez śladu nawet najmniejszego zmęczenia.  
- Dobrze! - dopingował ją. - Co za gracja! Co za ruchy! A ktoś kiedyś powiedział, że kobitki są słabe!  
Uchylił się przed kolejnym ciosem i przekoziołkował do tyłu. Skręcił tułów i odbił zmierzający prosto w jego serce drewniany kołek. Buffy dwoiła się i troiła aby dosięgnąć przeciwnika, jednak tamten górował nad nią zwinnością jak i siłą. Od bloków stosowanych przez potwora zaczęły ją już boleć ręce. Naraz zauważyła swoją szansę. Po kolejnym salcie przeciwnik stracił równowagę, miała dosłownie ułamek sekundy aby zareagować, jednak skwapliwie to wykorzystała. Włożyła wszystkie swoje siły w kopnięcie po którym Garat nie miał prawa się podnieść. Zaaferowana nie zauważyła jednak pułapki i jej stopa zamiast w cel trafiła w próżnię. Impet uderzenia pociągnął ją za sobą, a wampir w jednej chwili zniknął jej z oczu. Bardziej poczuła niż zauważyła, że znalazł się tuż za jej plecami. Napięła mięśnie w oczekiwaniu na cios. Nie pomyliła się.  
Uderzenie było straszliwe. Buffy nigdy jeszcze nie otrzymała tak potężnego ciosu. Pogromca uniesiona ciosem przeleciała w powietrzu jakieś piętnaście metrów i z ogromnym impetem uderzyła w ścianę z cegieł i upadła na ziemię. Usłyszała jak jedno po drugim pękają jej żebra, a w ustach poczuła smak własnej krwi. Walcząc z czernią przysłaniającą jej wzrok podniosła się szybko, przez co o mało nie straciła przytomności. Potrząsnęła głową pozbywając się mgły i stanęła wyprostowana. Jej prawa ręka, wybita ze stawu, zwisała bezwładnie wzdłuż ciała. Poczuła, że cienka linia oddzielająca ją od śmierci zaraz zostanie przekroczona, wszelkie jej siły zniknęły jak za dotknięciem czarodziejskiej różdżki... jednak postanowiła walczyć do samego końca, z honorem, jak przystało na Pogromcę. Spojrzała z pogardą na swojego przeciwnika, który spokojnie zbliżył się do niej i studiował jej postać ze stoickim spokojem.  
- Kończ po co przyszedłeś i spadaj - wyszeptała ciężko.  
Wampir zbliżył się powoli. Buffy postanowiła wykorzystać ostatnią szansę. I zdrową ręką wymierzyła ostatni cios na który ją mogło w tej chwili stać. Jednak Garat bez najmniejszego problemu zatrzymał jej atak i trzasnął ją na odlew w twarz. Następnie wpakował jej pięść prosto w połamane żebra. Dziewczyna straciła oddech i poszarzała na twarzy. Ból eksplodował w jej ciele z poczwórnym impetem. Ostatkiem sił powstrzymała się od utraty przytomności. Garat złapał ją mocno za gardło i pchnął na ścianę z którą przed chwilą zaliczyła bliskie spotkanie. Dotyk zimnego betonu otrzeźwił ją nieco.  
- Kończ po co przyszedłeś i spadaj - przedrzeźniając dziewczynę odezwał się potwór. - Jakież to melodramatyczne. Jestem wzruszony.  
Buffy patrzyła na niego nic nie rozumiejąc.  
- Sławna Buffy Summers - mówił dalej - Pogromca Wampirów, zabójca niezliczonych nieumarłych, demonów i wielu innych "bardzo brzydkich istot". Ta która pokonała Władcę, spowodowała śmierć Angelusa, zniszczyła piekielnego Burmistrza, aż w końcu pokonała samą boginię Glory. Ta uważająca się za niepokonaną, teraz stoi przede mną zdana na moją łaskę - parsknął śmiechem. - Cholera, co za ironia!  
- Pieprz się.  
- Oooo! Co za słownictwo! A gdzie się podziało twoje poczucie humoru? - przysunął swoją twarz do jej twarzy. - Czyżby wraz z ujrzeniem zbliżającej się śmierci cały twój dowcip się gdzieś ulotnił? Jakież to przykre!  
- Mam cię gdzieś.  
Poklepał ją delikatnie po policzku, po czym mocno ją spoliczkował. Z kącika ust poczęła jej płynąć strużka krwi. Podniosła dumnie na niego wzrok.  
- Jeśli sądzisz, że będę cię błagać o życie to jesteś w błędzie - wyszeptała. - Nie boję się śmierci. Już dwa razy ją przeżyłam.  
- Tak, tak! Wiem o tym i jestem pod wrażeniem - ironizował - Co za poświęcenie! Raz byłaś martwa zaledwie przez parę dni, podczas gdy ja się taki urodziłem. A te wszystkie kilkusetletnie wampiry, które zabijałaś bez zmrużenia oka? Ginęły tylko dlatego, że jakaś smarkata dwudziestolatka odmawiała im prawa do egzystencji.  
- A więc to zemsta? - nie dowierzała. - Mścisz się na mnie, że zabijałam wampiry?  
Potwór wzniósł na chwile oczy ku nocnemu niebu, jakby szukając wyjaśnienia dlaczego jego rozmówczyni jest tak mało inteligentna.  
- A ja myślałem, że przeświadczenie iż wszystkie blondynki są głupie, jest tylko mitem. Nie, idiotko! - chwycił ją mocno za gardło i przycisnął do ściany, nie opierała się. - Przykro mi, że zburzę twoją "wspaniałą" teorię o zemście, ale gówno mnie obchodzą wszystkie inne wampiry. Czy te które zabiłaś, czy te których jeszcze nie zdołałaś zabić. To mnie naprawdę non interesanta! Capishszi?  
- Więc?  
- Sprawdzam pewną teorię.  
- Mianowicie?  
Wzruszył ramionami, a przez jego demoniczną twarz przemknął lekki uśmiech.  
- Ile jest warty Pogromca bez swoich pomocników? A w szczególności ile jest wtedy warta jej dusza?  
- Co? - zszokowana wpatrywała się w twarz potwora - Co ty zamierzasz?  
Rozluźnił nieco uścisk ręki na jej gardle.  
- Objaśnię ci to dużymi literami. Słuchaj uważnie - powiedział lekkim tonem, jakby pili herbatkę i zajadali ciasteczka. - NA POCZĄTEK ZAMIERZAM WYRŻNĄĆ W PIEŃ WSZYSTKICH TWOICH PRZYJACIÓŁ, POTEM WYPRUJE FLAKI TWOJEJ SIOSTRZE DAWN, A NA KONIEC ZABIJĘ CIEBIE I SKRADNĘ CI DUSZĘ. DOTARŁO?  
Oczy Buffy zalśniły przerażeniem.  
- Jeśli choć tkniesz palcem moich przyjaciół, to...  
- To co? Zabijesz mnie?  
- Tak.  
Popatrzył na nią sceptycznie.  
- Raczej nie jesteś na pozycji, aby mi w jakikolwiek sposób grozić. Nie uważasz?  
- Dla... dlaczego chcesz to zrobić?  
- Czy ja wiem? - roześmiał się szczerze. - A tak po prostu... bo ja wredny jestem!  
Oczy dziewczyny zalśniły złowrogo.  
- Uważasz się za takiego sprytnego? - zapytała spokojnie.  
- Hmm... jakby tu rzec i nie wyjść na samochwałę... Tak!  
- W takim razie przykro mi ci powiedzieć, że mnie nie doceniłeś.  
Uśmiechnął się szeroko.  
- Tak? A to dlaczego?  
Nie zważając na ból uśmiechnęła się lekko.  
- Czarne charaktery zawsze za dużo gadają.  
- Co?  
Zaskoczony Garat popatrzył na nią nic nie rozumiejąc. Nagle wykazując się nadludzką siłą Buffy odepchnęła ręce potwora i używając resztki sił wbiła mu w sam środek piersi ułamaną nogę krzesła, którą trzymała za plecami. Ręce wampira zawisły bezwładnie wzdłuż ciała i spojrzał na Pogromcę lekko przekrzywiając głowę.  
- Spryciula! - wyszeptał z uznaniem.  
- Pozdrów ode mnie piekło! - wysyczała z nienawiścią.  
Garat upadł na ziemię i znieruchomiał. Buffy zsunęła się powoli wzdłuż ściany usiadła na ziemi, sekundy dzielące ją od utraty przytomności nagle pierzchły gdzieś na bok. Dzwonek alarmowy w jej głowie zaczął dzwonić jak oszalały. Popatrzyła na znieruchomiałe ciało przeciwnika, nie mogąc pojąć dlaczego tamten nie zmienił się na jej oczach w proch. Widywała to już przecież setki razy. Tutaj jednak nic takiego nie nastąpiło.  
Nagle usłyszała śmiech. Przeraźliwy, przeszywający ją do szpiku kości śmiech. Śmiech, który mroził każdą kroplę krwi w jej żyłach, a ją napełniał przerażeniem.  
Garat leżał na ziemi i zaśmiewał się do rozpuku.  
Wampir podniósł się lekko z ziemi i kucnął przy rannej dziewczynie. Na jego piekielnych ustach w dalszym ciągu igrał lekki uśmieszek. Wydawać by się mogło, że ten demon nigdy nie jest poważny i wszystko traktuje jako zabawę. Drewniana noga od krzesła tkwiąca w jego piersi podnosiła się i opadała wraz z każdym oddechem właściciela. Spojrzał na nią i jednym zręcznym ruchem wyszarpnął ją z serca. Drewno wyszło gładziusieńko. Wampir spojrzał na Pogromcę i zrobił niewielki ruch w jej kierunku.  
Nagle zniknął.  
A właściwie nie zniknął, tylko po otrzymaniu straszliwego ciosu przeleciał prawie pięćdziesiąt metrów w powietrzu i z ogromnym impetem wbił się w ścianę. Spike odrzucił daleko potężną belkę która posłużyła mu do odrzucenia potwora, szybko przykląkł przy powalonej Buffy.  
- Nic ci nie jest? - zapytał.  
- Nigdy nie czułam się lepiej - stęknęła. - Co ty tu robisz?  
- Spacerowałem - odpowiedział wymijająco. - Lepiej się wynośmy zanim twój nowy znajomy zechce cię ponownie powitać.  
Wstała z wysiłkiem opierając się na ramieniu jeszcze tak niedawnego, śmiertelnego wroga.  
- Nie mogę odejść - zaoponowała. - Muszę z nim walczyć!  
- Nie ma mowy! - w głosie wampira brzmiało zniecierpliwienie - W chwili obecnej nawet Xander by ci dołożył. I to nie mówię tego tylko dlatego, że uważam tego gościa za palanta.  
Wyprostowała się i o mało co z powrotem nie upadła. Wsparła się na ramieniu Spikea.  
- Nie mam siły iść - wyszeptała.  
Wampir bez słowa wziął ją na ręce i szybkim truchtem podbiegł do zaparkowanego kilkaset metrów dalej starego Forda. Wsadził ją na siedzenie pasażera po czym sam usiadł za kierownicą. Pełnym gazem ruszył w kierunku domu Obserwatora. Stojący na dachu Garat gwizdnął przeciągle przez zęby.  
- A więc jest już i malutki Spikey... no... robi się coraz milej. Jak wśród rodziny!  
Nie śpiesząc się zeskoczył z dachu po czym spacerkiem ruszył za uciekinierami.

Spike z piskiem opon zatrzymał się przed domem Gilesa. Pogromca, która już trochę odsapnęła wydostała się sama z samochodu i co chwila łapiąc oddech, ciężkim krokiem podeszła do drzwi. Otworzyła je i weszła do środka. Tuż za nią szedł Spike, który jednak zatrzymał się tuż przed wejściem do domu.  
- Hej! - krzyknął za nią i wskazał na drzwi - Mogłabyś?  
- Aaa! Jasne! Sorry! Wejdź - zaprosiła go.  
Pole zatrzymujące wampira przed wejściem do domu ustąpiło i Spike wszedł do środka.  
Czekający na Buffy przyjaciele na odgłos otwieranych drzwi wyszli z salonu i stanęli jak wryci na widok słaniającej się na nogach dziewczyny.  
- Chryste! Co się stało? - pierwszy zareagował Giles i czym prędzej do niej podbiegł. - Kto cię tak skatował?  
Uśmiechnęła się przez zaciśnięte zęby.  
- Uwierzysz, że to była wielka ciężarówka na naprawdę wielkich kołach?  
- Mów poważnie.  
- Tak po prostu mi się wydaje.  
Odprowadził ją na kanapę i delikatnie posadził. Buffy syknęła z bólu kiedy dotknęła wybitej ręki. Usiadła wyprostowana.  
- Spike.  
- Co? - zaciekawił się wampir.  
- Pozwól na moment.  
Kiedy podszedł skinęła głową w kierunku swojej bezwładnej ręki.  
- Nastawisz mi rękę? - spytała przez zaciśnięte zęby.  
Zaskoczony podrapał się w głowę.  
- Odkąd pamiętam, zajmowałem się raczej wyrywaniem rąk niż nastawianiem ich z powrotem, ale to chyba działa tak samo.  
Przyklęknął przy dziewczynie i chwycił jej ramię. Drgnęła z bólu jednak nie wydobyła z siebie nawet słowa skargi.  
- To trochę zaboli - stwierdził odkrywczo Spike.  
- Trudno.  
- Nie mówię o tobie... tylko o sobie.  
W jednej sekundzie szarpnął mocno i kość wskoczyła z powrotem na swoje dawne miejsce. Buffy jęknęła głucho i ponownie cudem uniknęła utraty przytomności, natomiast Spike z okrzykiem bólu zwalił się na podłogę trzymając się za głowę. Chip umieszczony mu pod czaszką przez członków Inicjatywy w dalszym ciągu sprawował się bezbłędnie. Miał on na celu zapobieganie krzywdzeniu niewinnych ludzi przez wampira. Nadzwyczaj dobrym środkiem zaradczym okazał się psychiczny ból. Po paru sekundach szok minął i wampir ciężko podniósł się z dywanu. Wzdrygnął się gwałtownie i poruszył głową aby pozbyć się dzwonienia w uszach. Tymczasem Buffy wstał z kanapy i zrobiła lekki wymach ręką, krzywiąc się przy tym niemiłosiernie.  
- No... to przynajmniej jakoś działa. Dzięki, Spike.  
Tamten w odpowiedzi uśmiechnął się krzywo.  
- Cała przyjemność po... twojej stronie.  
Dziesięć minut później, Pogromca skończyła streszczać swoje ostatnie spotkanie. Przyjaciele z rosnącą obawą wysłuchali opowiadania do końca.  
- Nie wiem jak on to robi - zakończyła dziewczyna. - Ale w jego obecności tracę większość swoich sił. Zmniejsza mi się szybkość i odporność na ciosy. Po raz pierwszy czułam się niemal bezsilna w walce z wampirem.  
Giles potrząsnął głową w zadumie.  
- Twierdzisz, że przeżył wbicie kołka w serce?  
- Tak - przytaknęła. - I nic sobie z tego nie robił. Po prostu śmiał się.  
Willow pstryknęła palcami na znak, że wpadła na pomysł.  
- Może wszedł w posiadanie Klejnotu Amara'y?  
- Tego dającego wampirom nieśmiertelność i odporność na słońce? - upewnił się Xander.  
- Uhm.  
Buffy pokręciła przecząco głową.  
- Nie zauważyłam u niego żadnego pierścienia. Zresztą wiemy, że Anioł zniszczył ten klejnot już jakiś czas temu.  
- Racja... w takim razie... Giles?  
- Tak?  
- Może wiesz coś o innych klejnotach?  
- Raczej nie. Wszystkie inne albo dawno temu zostały zniszczone, albo są za duże aby je nosić przy sobie. Zresztą aby mieć pewność muszę sprawdzić w księgach.  
Przeszedł do swojej biblioteki cały czas mamrocząc pod nosem:  
- Gdzieś to musi być, gdzieś to musi być...  
Tymczasem Buffy zwróciła się do siedzącej przy komputerze Willow.  
- Są jakieś informacje w sieci Rady Strażników?  
- Nic, a nic. Jest tylko kilka informacji o zwyczajnych demonach, ale ani słowa o jakimś nowym potężnym wampirze.  
Z głuchym stukotem Giles położył na stole opasłe tomisko.  
- Nie ma nic o innym klejnocie dającym nieśmiertelność. Musimy więc wziąć pod uwagę, że to jakiś specjalny rodzaj wampira silniejszego nawet od Pogromcy.  
- A więc nie mamy nic? - nie mogła uwierzyć Buffy.  
- Nic, chyba, że ci się przedstawił - powiedział z lekkim zniecierpliwieniem.  
- Garat - powiedziała cicho.  
Nagle zapadła cisza jak makiem zasiał. Zszokowany Obserwator wpatrywał się w dziewczynę jakby się urwała z księżyca. Nie mniej zszokowany Spike opadł na kanapę wciągając ze świstem powietrze.  
- Co powiedziałaś? - zapytał spokojnie Giles chociaż głos mu drżał.  
- Powiedziałam, że mi się przedstawił. Stwierdził, że ma na imię Garat!  
- Uderzyłem Garata? - w głosie wampira brzmiało czyste oszołomienie. - Jakim cudem mi się to udało?  
- To niemożliwe! - Giles był naprawdę wstrząśnięty. - Może się przesłyszałaś?  
- Nie - stwierdziła z całą pewnością. - Jestem pewna, że tak właśnie to brzmiało.  
Giles powoli odwrócił się i podszedł do jednego z obrazów wiszących na ścianie. Przesunął go, po czym zdjął z szyi łańcuszek i odpiął z niego nieduży kluczyk. Drżącą ręką otworzył sejf i wyciągnął z niego pożółkłą kartkę papieru. Delikatnie, jakby trzymał w ręku płatek śniegu, położył ją na stole. Zerknął z ukosa za siedzącego na kanapie Spike'a.  
- Słyszałeś o tym? - zapytał cicho.  
- Tak - odparł sucho tamten. - Jednak miałem nadzieję, że tego nie dożyję!  
Buffy, Willow, Xander i Dawn z niecierpliwością wpatrywali się tych dwóch, jednak w końcu ich skupienie zaczęło się powoli rozpraszać.  
- Możecie mi powiedzieć o czym gadacie? - wtrąciła Pogromca. - I dlaczego imię Garat wywarło na was takie wrażenie?  
- Cierpliwości, wszystko wam wyjaśnię.  
Drżącymi rękami złamał pieczęć i rozprostował żółty arkusz pergaminu.  
- To co wam teraz powiem jest jedną z najpilniej strzeżonych tajemnic Rady. Znają ją tylko Obserwatorzy, a przekazywana jest ona z pokolenia na pokolenie. Jest to przepowiednia... finalna przepowiednia ostatecznego końca wszechrzeczy.  
- Zaczynam się bać - wyszeptał Xander.  
- A co to ma do naszej sytuacji? - dopytywała się Buffy.  
- Jedną z postaci wspomnianych w tej przepowiedni jest nieśmiertelny wampir o niewyobrażalnej mocy. Potwór, którego przeznaczeniem jest niesienie zagłady wszelkim istotom zarówno żywym jak i martwym.  
Dziewczyna przymknęła z rezygnacją oczy.  
- I niech zgadnę... ten wampir również nazywa się Garat?  
- Tak.  
Giles rozłożył przed sobą papirus i zaczął czytać powoli odmierzając słowa:  
- "I nadejdzie czas wiecznej ciemności. Połączone życia czworga Wybranych umarłych i nieumarłych wzniosą wszechświat ku chaosowi. Nastanie koniec początku i koniec końca. Ludzie zamienią się w demony a demony przyjmą postać ludzką. I zginą wszyscy, bez wyjątku, bez litości, bez żalu. Ku chwale tego który był, który jest i który będzie. I upadną przed nim na kolana dusze wszystkich tych którzy się Mu sprzeciwili. A wszystko to stanie się za sprawą Przeklętego, najstraszliwszego z demonów, Garata. Posiądzie od duszę Pogromcy i stanie się najpotężniejszym z Bogów ku chwale wiecznej ciemności. I znajdzie on czworo Wybranych. A Pierwszy z nich będzie Czysty Złem. A Drugi z nich będzie Czysty Nienawiścią. A Trzeci z nich będzie Czysty Zemstą. A Czwarty z nich będzie Czysty Zniszczeniem. On zniszczy ich serca i powiedzie ich ku zagładzie, ku wiecznej ciemności. Pozostanie tylko Tarag i wieczność on cierpiał będzie."  
- Niezły tekst - mruknęła Buffy. - Ale czym on się różni od wielu innych, które już mieliśmy okazję poznać.  
- Ano tym, że ta przepowiednia już raz się spełniła - stwierdził filozoficznie Spike.  
- Jak to możliwie?  
- Było to w Czasach Chaosu - zaczął snuć opowieść Giles. - Wtedy gdy na ziemi panowały wyłącznie demony. Wówczas narodził się Garat. Powstał z nicości i miał nicość sprowadzić. Demony wysyłały przeciwko niemu tysiące, miliony wojowników, jednak nie mogli się oni równać z jego potęgą. Zniszczył ich wszystkich, jednego po drugim a ziemia opustoszała. Zostało jedynie kilkuset Przeklętych, ocalałych. Oni spowodowali, że ziemia się odrodziła, lecz on zapowiedział, że powróci by mógł znowu niszczyć. Garat uciekł w nicość i tam się ukrył. A na ziemi zaczęło się pojawiać nowe życie, zarówno to demoniczne jak i to zwyczajne, ludzkie.  
Wszyscy za wyjątkiem Spike'a popatrzyli na Gilesa sceptycznie.  
- To wszystko brzmi jak bajka - Willow nie wyglądała na przekonaną.  
- Bo w zasadzie to jest bajka - wtrącił wampir. - Nikt nie ma pewności, czy to zaszło naprawdę. Jednak władcy wampirów przekazują sobie tą przepowiednię niezmiennie od dziesiątków tysięcy lat. I wszyscy się obawiają jej spełnienia.  
- Tak samo Obserwatorzy. Zakazane jest wspominanie tej przepowiedni, rozmawianie o niej, wymawianie imienia Garat. Jest zapisane w ludzkiej psychice jak i umysłach demonów, aby nikt nigdy nie próbował się nazwać tym imieniem.  
- Wampiry się obawiają? - nie dowierzał Xander.  
- Oczywiście - parsknął Spike. - Pal licho ludzi! Jednak nie za bardzo pasuje nam wszystkim ginąć. A potem zaczynać wszystko od początku.  
Chłopak popatrzył na niego z dezaprobatą.  
- Słodki jesteś!  
- Po prostu jestem racjonalistą. Lepiej wszyscy inni tylko nie ja.  
- Debil!  
- Cienias!  
- Możecie się uspokoić! - zgromiła ich Buffy. - Zachowujecie się jak smarkacze.  
Spike wzruszył ramionami.  
- To on zaczął!  
- Nieprawda, to on!  
- Spokój! - krzyknęła Willow i natychmiast się zamknęli. - Nie wyciągajmy pochopnych wniosków. Może to po prostu wampir o podobnym imieniu.  
- Może - zgodziła się Buffy. - Ale jedno jest pewne. Jest cholernie silny!  
- A kim jest ta druga postać wspomniana w przepowiedni? - zainteresowała się Willow.  
- Tarag? Tarag, według legendy, był jednym ze Starszych Bogów. To on sprawił, że część demonów przeżyła Apokalipsę spowodowaną przez Garata.  
- Jak tego dokonał? - wtrąciła Buffy.  
- W odpowiedzi na Czterech Wysłanników Garata, on znalazł swoich Czterech Wybrańców. Ich połączone siły zmusiły demona do powrotu do nicości.  
- Czyli go pokonali?  
Giles pokręcił smutno głową.  
- Nie. Tylko opóźnili jego Powrót.  
Zniecierpliwiona Buffy zaczęła się kręcić po pokoju.  
- Przepowiednia, nie przepowiednia, tak czy inaczej mamy wroga którego musimy pokonać. Giles, spróbuj znaleźć w księgach coś co mogło by nam pomóc. Tymczasem ja wrócę do domu i trochę się uzbroję.  
- Ale przecież... - wtrąciła Willow - ... już tego próbowałaś, a on przeżył.  
- Wiemy tyle, iż przeżył kołek w serce... jednak nie jest powiedziane, że bez swojej głowy również będzie taki żywotny. Zresztą możliwe, że sama nie trafiłam go dokładnie w serce.  
- Sama w to nie wierzysz - wtrącił cierpko Xander.  
- Może i nie, ale nie mamy innego wyjścia jak walczyć, prawda?  
- Chyba tak - zgodził się. - Ja i Willow idziemy z tobą.  
- Dobrze. Spike, zostań z Gilesem.  
- Dobra.  
- W końcu to przecież wampir. Obciąć głowę, wystawić na słońce, skropić wodą święconą, walnąć krzyżem. Musi być na niego jakiś sposób.  
- Zobaczymy - wampir posłał jej zaniepokojone spojrzenie.  
- Zaraz wracamy.  
Trójka młodych ludzi szybko wyszła, zamykając za sobą drzwi. Spike rzucił obserwatorowi spojrzenie pełne wyrzutu.  
- Dlaczego jej nie powiedziałeś?  
- Jeszcze jest na to za wcześnie.  
- Uważaj tylko, aby to "za wcześnie" nie zmieniło się w "za późno"! - warknął.

Tymczasem kilkanaście przecznic dalej Garat idąc spokojnym, spacerowym krokiem z zaciekawieniem rozglądał się naokoło. Tymczasowo zmienił swoją twarz na bardziej "ludzką" i nie wzbudzając żadnej sensacji, szedł nie niepokojony przez nikogo. Słabe światło ulicznych latarni z ledwością przebijały się przez otaczający mrok. On jednak zupełnie się nie przejmował niezbyt przyjazną okolicą, zresztą... trudno mu się dziwić.  
Naraz kątem oka zaobserwował ruch na szczycie jednego z wysokich kamiennych budynków. Zaintrygowany, błyskawicznie złapał się żelaznej rynny i lekko się jej trzymając ruszył po niej do góry. Kiedy stanął na dachu wyprostował się i otrzepał własne ubranie z szarawego, ceglastego pyłu, który został na nim po odbytej jeszcze nie tak dawno walce.  
Przypomniawszy po co tam się znalazł rozglądnął się z zainteresowaniem, aż w końcu znalazł to czego szukał. Jego uwagę zwróciła samotna, kobieca postać stojąca na malutkim gzymsie. Zaintrygowany podszedł do niej i oparł się o murek jakieś dwa metry po jej prawej stronie. Przyjrzał się jej uważnie. Wyglądała na dwadzieścia... może dwadzieścia pięć lat. Stała dokładnie na krawędzi bezpieczeństwa. Jeszcze parę milimetrów dalej i jak nic zleciała by w dół. Najwyraźniej właśnie zamierzała skoczyć. Była dość przeciętnej urody. Miała na sobie szary kostium z jakiegoś dziwnego materiału, a na szyi zawiązaną jedwabną chusteczkę. Stała boso. Rozglądając się naokoło Garat zauważył parę butów na wysokim obcasie porzuconą niedbale kilka metrów dalej. Jednak co go najbardziej zafascynowało, to jej oczy. Duże, szare, wilgotne od wylanych łez.  
- Dobry wieczór - przywitał grzecznie.  
Zaskoczona dziewczyna drgnęła gwałtownie na dźwięk jego głosu. Przerażona odwróciła się i przez parę sekund wpatrywała się w intruza.  
- Co... co pan tu robi? - zapytała jąkając się, a pojedyncza łza spłynęła po jej policzku.  
- W zasadzie mógłbym się pani spytać o to samo - stwierdził lakonicznie.  
Nerwowo spojrzała to na niego, to znowu na rozciągającą się przed nią przepaść.  
- Niech pan stąd odejdzie - zażądała.  
- Dlaczego?  
- Nie pańska sprawa!  
- Co racja to racja - powiedział ugodowo. - Jednak nie widzę żadnego racjonalnego powodu abym miał się stąd wynieść. Mam przecież takie samo prawo to przebywać jak i pani.  
Potrząsnęła gwałtownie głową.  
- Pan nie wie co pan mówi!  
- Dlaczego? - zaciekawił się - Czy tylko dlatego, że chce się pani zabić, ja mam zrezygnować z tak wspaniałego widoku?  
Popatrzyła na niego zszokowana, jednak on się tym spojrzeniem w ogóle nie przejął. Szerokim ruchem ręki wskazał przed siebie cudowną panoramę uśpionego Sunnydale. Setki światełek lśniły w mroku nocy niczym skupiska diamentów. Księżyc w pierwszej kwadrze sprawiał wrażenie większego niż w rzeczywistości. Gdzieniegdzie przemykające samochody ciągnęły za sobą różnego kształtu cienie. Wszystko sprawiało wrażenie ośrodka spokoju. Garat westchnął cicho.  
- Ech... rozumiem panią.  
- S... słucham?  
- To naprawdę dobre miejsce na to aby umrzeć.  
- Dlaczego pan tak mówi?  
- Jak to dlaczego? - udał zdziwienie. - Piękny widok, cisza, spokój. Można spokojnie zebrać myśli przed tym ostatecznym krokiem - urwał, lecz się nie odezwała, więc kontynuował: - Nikt nie przeszkadza. No... oprócz mnie rzecz jasna, za co serdecznie przepraszam. Można się w duszy pożegnać z bliskimi... - kątem oka zauważył, że na dźwięk jego słów zadrżały jej ramiona, kontynuował: - ... z rodziną. Można też powoli dojść do ładu z samym sobą i ze swoimi myślami. Zaraz przed...  
- Niech się pan zamknie! - krzyknęła. - Pan nie wie... nie ma pan najmniejszego pojęcia... nic pan nie wie!  
Wzruszył ramionami tak, aby to widziała.  
- Pewnie, że nie wiem - zgodził się - Przecież wcale tak nie twierdziłem.  
- Jeżeli próbuje pan mi wyperswadować, to...  
- A kto tu mówi o jakiejkolwiek perswazji? - udał zdziwienie. - Może mi pani podać jakiś racjonalny powód dlaczego miałbym się mieszać w pani prywatne życie... czy też śmierć, jak kto woli?  
- Myślałam... - w jej głosie Garat posłyszał dziwną nutkę. - Sądziłam, że wszedł pan tu po to aby mnie powstrzymać.  
- Powstrzymać? Przed czym? Aaa! Przed samobójstwem? - uśmiechnął się lekko. - Przykro mi panią rozczarować, ale jestem tu tylko dla ładnego widoku. Przecież to, że pani tu stoi świadczy o tym, że ma pani jakiś cholernie ważny powód aby to uczynić. Czemu miałbym się w to wtrącać. Zresztą zaraz stąd sobie pójdę aby nie przeszkadzać.  
Spojrzała na niego zdumiona i... zmieszana. Łzy które płynęły jej przed momentem z oczu teraz nagle przestały. Garat trzymając się ciągle murku wychylił się nieco poza gzyms i przez chwilę patrzył w dół. Szary chodnik połyskiwał wilgocią po leciutkiej mżawce, która właśnie zaczęła delikatnie siąpić. Gwizdnął przeciągle przez zęby.  
- Cholera! Szczerze muszę powiedzieć, że podziwiam panią!  
- Czemu? - w jej głosie zabrzmiało szczere zdumienie.  
- Trzeba mieć nie dużo odwagi, aby stanąć tak wysoko z zamiarem skoku.  
- Tak pan myśli?  
- Yhymmm! - potaknął. - Ja osobiście bym się na to nie zdobył. Wszyscy naokoło mówią, że samobójstwo jest przejawem tchórzostwa, ja tak nie uważam.  
- Jak to?  
- Tak jak mówiłem, trzeba do tego naprawdę cholernej odwagi. Stanąć dumnie wyprostowanym, i całemu światu powiedzieć: Całuj mnie w dupę! Nie mógł bym tak.  
- Dlaczego?  
- Między innymi dlatego, że jestem tchórzem.  
- Tchórzem?  
- Tak! - skinął lekko głową. - Bardzo boję się bólu.  
- Bólu?  
- Tak. Przecież z takiej wysokości to na pewno będzie boleć. Nie uważa pani? To potworne uderzenie, odgłos miażdżonych kości, resztkami świadomości pewnie można poczuć jak własna czaszka pęka jak skorupka jajka... - z satysfakcją zauważył, że dziewczyna nerwowo przełknęła ślinę. Mówił dalej: - Zresztą... pal licho skok... Jak się ma szczęście to śmierć następuje natychmiast, gorzej jest gdy... się przeżyje.  
- Jak to?  
- Wie pani... jakimś cudem może się zdarzyć, że się przeżyje. Mało to było już takich przypadków? Nie wiem jak pani, ale ja raczej nie wyobrażam sobie siebie na wózku inwalidzkim, wegetującego jak roślinka, karmionego przez rurkę i srającego pod siebie. Wizja takiego życia naprawdę mnie przeraża.  
- Więc...  
- Więc jak bym to zrobił? - udał, że się namyśla. - Nie wiem... nigdy się nad tym nie zastanawiałem... jednak sądzę, że wybrał bym coś szybkiego, w miarę pewnego i bezbolesnego. Odkręcić gaz w kuchni, zażyć tabletki nasenne, strzelić sobie w głowę... no... tego typu sprawy. Choć oczywiście to też nie daje stuprocentowej pewności. Wbrew pozorom wcale nie jest tak łatwo się zabić.  
Wzdrygnęła się.  
- Tak... wcale nie jest łatwo.  
Garat westchnął głęboko i wyprostował się. Przesunął dłonią po koszuli strzepując jakiś nie istniejący pyłek i kopnął nieduży kamyczek, który potoczył się z łoskotem i uderzył cicho w ceglastą ściankę.  
- No cóż - stwierdził lekko. - Na mnie już pora. Miło mi było panią poznać!  
Obrócił się na pięcie i zrobił parę kroków w stronę drabinki przeciwpożarowej mając cały czas świadomość, że kobieta nie spuszcza z niego zszokowanego wzroku. Naraz gdy już prawie sięgał metalu z drabiny zatrzymał się i powoli odwrócił w kierunku samobójczyni.  
- Wie pani co?  
- Słucham?  
- Co mnie zawsze najbardziej zaskakuje w samobójstwach to to, że kiedy już człowiek stoi nad samą krawędzią i ma pewność tego, iż chce ze sobą skończyć, to właśnie w tym momencie tak naprawdę rodzi się na nowo.  
- Jak to?  
- Kiedy nie ma się nic do stracenia, można już tylko piąć się w górę. Warte głębszego przemyślenia, nie sądzi pani? Dobranoc!  
Lekko wskoczył na drabinkę i po chwili był już na dole. Przeszedł przez ulicę i wszedł między dwa ciasno stojące obok siebie budynki. Tam ukryty w ciemności popatrzył jeszcze raz w górę. Samotna kobieca postać, stała jeszcze przez chwilę na krawędzi gzymsu, po czym powoli, jakby z ociąganiem, przeszła z powrotem przez murek i zniknęła mu z pola widzenia.  
Garat wytężył słuch. Wiatr świszczący między budynkami niósł ze sobą słaby odgłos kobiecego szlochu. Szlochu pełnego strachu, obawy i... ulgi. Szlochu oznaczającego nowy początek. Młodzieniec uśmiechnął się lekko, nucąc pod nosem słowa jakiejś wesołej piosenki, ruszył ponownie przed siebie. Prosto w kierunku domu Buffy Summers.

Buffy bez zbędnych ceregieli rzuciła ciężką skrzynię na łóżko. Otworzyła ją i natychmiast zaczęła wyciągać z niej przedmioty, które wcześniej niejednokrotnie już uratowały jej życie. Przez chwilę zatrzymała wzrok na lśniącym mieczu. Srebrne ostrze zalśniło pięknie w jasnym świetle lampy. Przez moment oczami wyobraźni widziała Anioła. Ten miecz przypominał jej o nim. Przypominał jej o jednej z najstraszniejszych chwil w życiu. Było to jego ostrze. Pamiętała to jak dziś. Szczęk i odgłos zderzających się kling. Lecące iskry i mocne ciosy. Chwila gdy wbiła swój miecz w pierś ukochanego, który stał się demonem. Angelus. To imię zawsze wywoływało u niej dreszcz. Pamiętała moment gdy Angelus umierał. Wtedy to na sekundę przed śmiercią stał się znowu Aniołem. Wtedy ten miecz wypadł z jego zaciśniętej dłoni. "Kocham cię, Buffy" - to były jego ostatnie słowa. Jego nowo odzyskana dusza została zesłana do piekła. Buffy potrząsnęła głową i opędziła okropne wspomnienia. Przeszłość nie miała już znaczenia. Anioł powrócił  
już dawno. A teraz... teraz już go przy niej nie było. Los Angeles. Tak... w chwili obecnej tam było jego miejsce.  
Szybko schowała miecz do torby wraz z paroma innymi niezbędnymi rzeczami. Zbiegła po schodach i przeszła do salonu. Willow i Xander spojrzeli na nią pytająco.  
- Jestem gotowa - stwierdziła.  
- W taki razie gdzie idziemy? - zapytał chłopak.  
- Wrócimy do Gilesa, a potem się zastanowimy. Może znaleźli coś nowego. Willow?  
Zapytana skinęła głową i wskazała na opasłe tomisko.  
- Tam mam wszystko co potrzebuję. To Księga Gouvera. Zawiera jedne z najsilniejszych zaklęć. Będziemy bezpieczni.  
- Nie byłbym taki pewien!  
Trójka przyjaciół odwróciła się gwałtownie na dźwięk nowego głosu. Buffy wciągnęła z głębokim świstem powietrze do płuc. Jakieś półtora metra za oknem stał, uśmiechnięty od ucha do ucha, Garat. Oczywiście nie omieszkał przybrać swojej demonicznej postaci.  
- To on - poinformowała przyjaciół.  
Willow i Xander rzucili jej niespokojne spojrzenia.  
- To ten wampir o którym mówiłaś?  
- Ten sam. W oryginale! - zaśmiał się wesoło potwór, posłyszawszy najwyraźniej pytanie chłopaka.  
- Tylko spokojnie - uspokajał Willow. - Nie dostanie się do domu Pogromcy bez zaproszenia. A w tym czasie ty Buffy, możesz odzyskać siły.  
Dziewczyna nie odpowiedziała tylko podeszła odrobinę bliżej do okna.  
- Jak mnie znalazłeś?  
- Łatwiutko! - parsknął. - Myślisz, że trudno jest odkryć dom Pogromcy w mieście opanowanym przez demony?  
Przeszła przez przedpokój i otworzyła frontowe drzwi. Wampir stał na ganku i przyglądał się jej z łagodnym uśmiechem. Pole ochronne domu najwyraźniej skutecznie go powstrzymywało.  
- Dawno się nie widzieliśmy.  
- Uhm - mruknęła. - Całe pół godziny.  
- Widzisz jak człowiekowi dłuży się czas gdy tęskni?  
- Nie jesteś człowiekiem - zauważyła.  
- Och! Ranisz moje uczucia!  
Przyjrzała mu się uważnie trzymając miecz w pogotowiu.  
- Czego chcesz?  
- O ile się nie mylę nie dokończyliśmy poprzedniej sprawy. Nudzi mi się trochę, więc może z łaski swojej wyszła byś tu do mnie, a daruję życie twoim przyjaciołom. W przeciwnym wypadku któregoś z nich zabiję.  
Buffy odwróciła się na dźwięk syknięcia Willow dochodzącego zza pleców. Wróciła na moment do salonu.  
- Musimy się stąd jakoś wydostać.  
Kartkująca już księgę dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się tajemniczo.  
- Znalazłam pewne zaklęcie teleportacyjne, które powinno nam pomóc się wymknąć. Dopóki on jest tam na zewnątrz nic nam nie grozi.  
- W takim razie zaczynaj - mruknął Xander. - Raczej nie uśmiecha mi się przebywanie dłużej w obecności tego typa.  
Młoda czarownica pochyliła się nad księgą i z zamkniętymi oczami zaczęła nucić pod nosem zaklęcie.  
Tymczasem Buffy wróciła do przedpokoju i stanęła oko w oko z Garatem. Ten w dalszym ciągu nie przekroczył progu domu, jednak stał tuż przy nim opierając się niedbale o framugę. Przekrzywił lekko głowę i patrzył na Pogromcę.  
- No! Buffiątko! Nie zaprosisz mnie do środka na herbatę? - zapytał. - To nieuprzejme z twojej strony.  
- Cóż, nie zawsze dostajemy to czego chcemy - posłał mu cierpki uśmiech. - Postoisz tu sobie do rana, a potem zobaczymy jak przywitasz promienie słoneczne.  
- Bardzo mi przykro, ale nie zamierzam czekać tak długo. Wiesz, gonią mnie terminy!  
Mówiąc te słowa wampir zrobił malutki kroczek i wszedł do domu. Zaskoczona Buffy nie zdążyła zareagować, kiedy mocny cios potwora posłał ją do salonu, prosto w ramiona zdumionych przyjaciół. Dziewczyna szybko się pozbierała i serią silnych kopniaków zmusiła napastnika aby się wycofał.  
- Willow, kończ zaklęcie! - krzyknęła.  
Ta chwilowa utrata koncentracji sporo ją kosztowała. Potwor złapał ją za szyję i jednym silnym ruchem rzucił na drugi koniec pokoju prosto na regał z książkami. Garat obnażając zęby w bezlitosnym uśmiechu, powoli zbliżył się do powalonej dziewczyny. Naraz ciężko stęknął kiedy ciężki mosiężny świecznik uderzył go w prawą skroń. To Xander widząc, że szanse Buffy maleją postanowił pomóc przyjaciółce. Na nieszczęście dla niego przeciwnik prawie nie poczuł ciosu. Zniecierpliwiony potwór złapał Xandra za gardło i zasłonił się nim jak tarczą, akurat w momencie kiedy ponownie gotowa do walki Pogromca celowała w niego z kuszy.  
- Xander! - krzyknęła Willow z przerażeniem.  
Buffy zamarła na chwilę ze zgrozy, jednak podniesiona kusza nie opadła nawet na milimetr.  
- Puść go - powiedziała dobitnie.  
- Jego? - zaciekawił się wampir. - A to dlaczego? Bo mi zrobisz ziazi?  
- Przecież chcesz mnie. Więc chodź i walcz!  
- Cierpliwości słoneczko... doczekasz się.  
- Strzelaj, Buffy! - krzyknął Xander.  
- Tak! Strzelaj, Buffy! - powtórzył za nim Garat. - Najwyraźniej ona nie może tego zrobić, chłopcze. Taką sytuację nazywamy patem.  
- Puść go! - krzyknęła Pogromca, która z przerażeniem zaczęła się orientować do czego zaczyna zmierzać ta rozmowa.  
- Pozwólcie wszyscy, że wam to wytłumaczę - powiedział wampir głosem tak spokojnym jakby był na popołudniowej herbatce u znajomych. - Jeżeli ja go puszczę to ty strzelisz i mnie trafisz. Jeżeli ty strzelisz pierwsza to zabijesz swojego przyjaciela. Jeżeli natomiast odłożysz broń to ja zabiję was wszystkich. Co by tu zrobić? - Garat przybliżył usta do ucha Xandra tak by ten go dobrze słyszał. - Powiedz mi chłopcze, czy widzisz jakieś inne rozwiązanie danej sytuacji?  
- Raczej nie - odpowiedział pytany.  
- Ja natomiast tak.  
Wampir odsunął się trochę od chłopaka, po czym jednym szybkim ruchem skręcił mu kark. Martwe ciało Xandra z głuchym łoskotem upadło na dywan.  
- Nie! - krzyknęły równocześnie Willow i Buffy nie mogąc uwierzyć w to czego były właśnie świadkami.  
Bełt z kuszy wystrzelonej przez Buffy pomknął jak błyskawica i zagłębił się w samo serce wroga. Garat popatrzył z politowaniem na strzałę wystającą z jego piersi po czym jednym ruchem się jej pozbył. Buffy zaatakowała potwora z największą furią na jaką ją było stać. Udało jej się nawet zepchnąć na chwilę potwora do ofensywy. Nie czuła jego ciosów. Tylko w sercu jej zbierał się niewiarygodny ból. Oto jeden z jej najlepszych przyjaciół został na jej oczach bezlitośnie zamordowany, a ona temu nie przeszkodziła. Jej potężne ciosy i kopnięcia raz za razem bezlitośnie dochodziły celu. Jednak Garat był niepokonany. Kompletnie nic nie robiąc sobie z setek ciosów spadających na niego, krok za krokiem, cios za ciosem zmuszał Pogromcę do defensywy.  
Kolejny cios dosięgnął Buffy kiedy ta po kolejnym ataku próbowała zajść przeciwnika z prawej strony. Od siły ciosu przeleciała przez pokój i wylądowała na szklanej ławie, która rozprysła się na tysiące kawałeczków. Kiedy próbowała się podnieść, zauważyła nad sobą Garata wyciągającego ku niej swe szponiaste dłonie.  
Nagle wampir jak i cały jej dom zniknął w jednej chwili.  
- Co się stało? - krzyknęła oszołomiona Buffy.  
Zerwała się na równe nogi, po czym ze zdumieniem zauważyła, że już nie jest w swoim domu. Znajdowała się w mieszkaniu Gilesa. Zarówno gospodarz domu jak i Spike, wpatrywali się w obie dziewczyny z kompletnym zaskoczeniem.  
- A wy tu skąd? - zdziwił się wampir.  
Buffy nie odpowiedziała. Zrozumiała, że najwyraźniej Willow musiała dokończyć rozpoczęte wcześniej zaklęcie teleportacyjne. Podeszła do siedzącej nieruchomo przyjaciółki. Na widok cierpienia malującego się na jej twarzy poczuła, że serce jej zaraz pęknie.  
- Willow - szepnęła. - Odeślij mnie z powrotem. Musisz mnie odesłać. Zabiję go... tylko mnie odeślij z powrotem.  
Dziewczyna nie odpowiedziała tylko patrzyła się bez wyrazu w przestrzeń. Pogromca poczuła dotyk czyjejś dłoni na ramieniu. Odwróciła się i spojrzała na Gilesa.  
- Co się stało? - zapytał z obawą i troską w głosie. - Skąd się tu wzięliście? Co z Willow? Gdzie jest Xander?  
Na dźwięk imienia przyjaciela, dziewczyna poczuła piekące w oczach łzy.  
- Xander nie żyje - powiedziała cicho.  
- Co takiego? - zszokowany Obserwator nie mógł uwierzyć własnym uszom - Jak to nie żyje?  
- Garat go zabił... na moich oczach, a ja nic nie mogłam na to poradzić.  
Wszyscy odwrócili nagle głowy na odgłos roztrzaskującej się na podłodze porcelanowej filiżanki. Buffy popatrzyła smutno na Anyę, stojącą w drzwiach do kuchni. Niosła właśnie Gilesowi herbatę o którą ją prosił, kiedy usłyszała tę straszliwą wiadomość.  
- Coś ty powiedziała? - Anya drobnymi kroczkami zbliżyła się do Pogromcy. W jej oczach iskrzyło się czyste przerażenie.  
- Xander nie żyje! - powtórzyła Buffy. - Potwór z którym walczyliśmy zabił go.  
- Z którym walczyliście?  
- Przepraszam... tak bardzo mi...  
Trzask! Buffy drgnęła gwałtownie od siarczystego policzka, którego wymierzyła jej Anya. Jej oczy lśniły gniewem i niewiarygodnym bólem. Pogromca nieruchomo wpatrywała się w dziewczynę.  
- Jak mogłaś do tego dopuścić? - krzyknęła zrozpaczona. - Jesteś przecież Pogromcą... i pozwoliłaś aby zginął? Jak mogłaś?  
Tara i Dawn, które również wyszły z kuchni Gilesa, powoli odciągnęły łkającą Anyę i pomogły jej usiąść na kanapie. Dawn posłała swojej siostrze wystraszone spojrzenie. Buffy, choć bardzo tego pragnęła, nie mogła odwdzięczyć się uspokajającym uśmiechem. Tymczasem stanął przed nią Giles. Zauważyła, że jemu również oczy niebezpiecznie zwilgotniały. Jednak ton jego głosu był mocny jak stal.  
- Musisz mi dokładnie opowiedzieć co się stało.  
Dziewczyna mogła tylko skinąć potwierdzająco głową.

Kiedy Willow sprowadziła zaklęcie teleportacji, Garat został sam w domu Pogromcy. Przez chwilę patrzył się w miejsce gdzie, jeszcze sekundę temu leżała na podłodze Buffy. Westchnął lekko zawiedziony, po czym wyprostował się i rozejrzał po opustoszałym domostwie. Ziewnął szeroko i przeszedł lekkim krokiem w kierunku nieruchomej postaci. Przez chwilę w milczeniu patrzył w martwe oczy Xandra, po czym sięgnął dłonią i opuszkami palców delikatnie zamknął mu powieki.  
- Wybacz mały, ale to nie potrwa długo - wyszeptał do trupa.  
Zakreślając jakiś dziwny symbol nad zwłokami, dotknął palcem czoła chłopaka. W jednej chwili ciało zniknęło, pozostawiając po sobie jedyni niewielką smużkę niebieskawej mgiełki, która i tak chwilę potem rozpłynęła się w powietrzu. Potwór wstał i wyszedł z domu. Skierował się powoli w kierunku domu Obserwatora.

- Jak to po prostu wszedł do domu? - w głosie Gilesa brzmiało czyste niedowierzanie. - To przecież niemożliwe!  
Spojrzał w bok na Spike'a, który również miał zaskoczony wyraz twarzy.  
- Tak jak słyszałeś! Zrobił krok i wszedł do mojego domu bez najmniejszego problemu!  
- Na pewno go nie zaprosiłaś?  
- Czy ty uważasz mnie za idiotkę?  
Obserwator wstał gwałtownie i zaczął chodzić niecierpliwie po pokoju.  
- Ale czy rozumiesz, że to jest po prostu niemożliwe!  
- Ja również tak sądziłam! Jest jednak inaczej!  
Odwróciła się na głos Spike'a.  
- Buffy!  
- Czego?  
- Głupio mi to mówić, ale ten okularnik ma rację.  
Giles nerwowo poprawił swoje bryle.  
- To jest jedna z najświętszych zasad. Jedna z tych... od których nie ma odstępstw! Żaden... ale to powtarzam żaden demon w postaci wampira nie może wejść do czyjegoś mieszkania bez zaproszenia. Niczyjego domu! A tym bardziej do domu Pogromcy!  
- On jednak to jakoś obszedł - stwierdziła krótko.  
- Nie! - wampir podniósł głos. - Po prostu nie ma takiej możliwości. Nieważne czy jest nowo narodzony, czy też ma sto tysięcy lat. Nieważne czy jest Władcą Wampirów czy zwykłym żołnierzem. Wampir jako istota... nie jest w stanie złamać tego prawa. Tak po prostu jest!  
- W takim razie powiesz mu to gdy tu przyjdzie. A pewne jest, że już tu zmierza!  
- Coś tu cholernie śmierdzi! - zawyrokował Giles.  
- Czy to twoja oficjalna opinia jako mojego Obserwatora?  
- Wydaje się, że nic nie jest takie jakie być powinno... - wyjaśnił - ... wampir który nie stosuje się do najświętszych zasad, żyje mimo śmiertelnych ciosów i który walkę z Pogromcą uznaje za spotkanie na popołudniowej herbatce. Nigdy się z czymś takim nie spotkałem. Nie wiem co o tym myśleć!  
Buffy spojrzała na niego wyczekująco.  
- I co? To tyle? Nie wiesz co o tym myśleć?  
- Jednego jestem tylko pewien.  
- Mianowicie?  
Giles ściągnął okulary z nosa i przetarł nerwowo szkła.  
- Za żadne skarby świata nie może spełnić jednego co zapowiedział. Nie może skraść ci duszy. Nie może jej posiąść!  
- Nie zrozum mnie źle... wcale nie zamierzam mu dać mojej duszy, ale... dlaczego do jasnej cholery właśnie moja dusza jest tym "jedynym czymś" czego nie może zdobyć?  
- To proste. Z jednej strony mamy najpotężniejszego wampira ze wszystkich wampirów, a natomiast z drugiej strony mamy wszystkich ludzi na całym świecie. I utrzymuje się to w jako takiej równowadze. Jeżeli więc najsilniejszy wampir posiadłby duszę najsilniejszego człowieka, a takim właśnie człowiekiem jesteś przecież ty, Pogromca, to cała równowaga zostałaby zachwiana. W ostatecznym rozrachunku doprowadziło by to do zagłady rodzaju ludzkiego.  
- Czyli co? - nie mogła uwierzyć dziewczyna. - Jeżeli wszystko inne zawiedzie to mam się po prostu zabić?  
Giles smutno pokręcił głową.  
- Obawiam się, że nawet twoja śmierć nie załatwiłaby sprawy do końca. Jeżeli ma takie możliwości o jakie go podejrzewamy to nie sądzę, aby odzyskanie duszy z twojego martwego ciała stanowiło dla niego jakiś wyjątkowy problem.  
- Czyli co? Mam się rozpłynąć w powietrzu, czy coś w tym stylu? Przecież nie jest możliwe aby nie było żadnego wyjścia z tej sytuacji... żadnego sposobu na uśmiercenie tego sukinsyna!  
- Jakieś wyjście na pewno jest - mruknął Spike. - Tylko największy problem w tym, że my go jeszcze nie znamy... i wątpię abyśmy go kiedykolwiek poznali.  
Nastała cisza. Naraz zabrzmiał cichy, dziewczęcy głos.  
- Nie próbowaliśmy na niego jeszcze jednego.  
Buffy zerwała się i podeszła do Willow, gdyż to ona właśnie przerwała milczenie. Pogładziła ją delikatnie po policzku.  
- O czym ty mówisz?  
- O czarach! - stwierdziła cicho.  
- Tak - mruknął Giles. - To się może udać. Wampiry są z natury bardzo wrażliwe na magię.  
- Wiem coś o tym z własnego doświadczenia - mruknął Spike.  
W głosie Buffy brzmiała śmiertelna powaga.  
- Nie mam zamiaru pozwolić ci się narażać. To jest zbyt niebezpieczne. Mogłabyś zginąć. Xander...  
- Xander nie żyje! - przerwała jej gwałtownie Willow, a z jej oczu popłynęły strumienie łez. - Nie żyje i nic tego nie zmieni, jednak jeżeli mamy nawet najmniejszą możliwość... szansę na unicestwienie tego potwora. Xander o tym wiedział, dlatego kazał ci strzelać gdy był trzymany jako żywa tarcza. Wiedział o tym do samego końca i nie żałował niczego co zrobił.  
- Ale...  
- Wiesz doskonale, że sama twoja siła nie jest wystarczająca na pokonanie tego monstrum. W tym wypadku musimy się odnieść do innych metod. Pamiętasz Glory?  
- Jakbym mogła zapomnieć.  
- Tylko mnie udało się sprawić jej rzeczywisty ból, tylko moich mocy nie była do końca pewna. Podobnie jest teraz. Jeżeli nie skorzystamy z nadarzającej się okazji... to możemy już nie mieć drugiej szansy.  
Buffy milczała.  
- Musisz to uszanować... to moja decyzja i nie ma od niej odwołania... jeżeli zginę... to... najwyraźniej tak miało być... takie było moje przeznaczenie!  
- Nie mogę ci jednak pozwolić samej się z nim zmierzyć, pójdę z tob...  
- Nie będzie sama! - przerwała jej Tara, po czym podeszła do Willow i z miłością uścisnęła jej dłoń. - Pójdziemy razem!  
- Ja również! - dodała Anya.  
- Przecież nie jesteś już wiedźmą? - zdziwiła się Willow.  
- To prawda - przyznała. - Znam jednak jeszcze wystarczająco wiele zaklęć, aby odpłacić temu dupkowi za śmierć Xandra!  
Buffy chciała coś dodać jednak nagle umilkła tknięta okropnym przeczuciem. To przeczucie wkrótce zmieniło się w przerażającą pewność. Wszelkie owady bzykające na zewnątrz w jednej chwili umilkły. Cisza aż dzwoniła w uszach.  
- To on.  
- Jesteś pewna?  
Buffy skinęła głową.  
- Wyczuwam go.  
Jakby na potwierdzenie jej słów, zza drzwi zabrzmiał głośny głos Garata.  
- Oooo... Buffy! Chodź się przywitać się starym znajomym!  
Dziewczyna zrobiła krok w stronę drzwi, jednak Willow szybko ją zatrzymała.  
- Ty nie idziesz!  
- Co ty gadasz? - nie posiadała się ze zdumienia. - Idziemy razem!  
- Słyszałaś co mówił Giles, jeżeli ty zginiesz to nic go nie będzie już w stanie powstrzymać. Dlatego musisz tu zostać.  
- Jeśli sądzisz, że tutaj zostanę podczas gdy wy będziecie z nim walczyły, to jesteś w błędzie!  
- Nie masz wyjścia! - stwierdziła cicho Willow.  
- Co?  
Oczy młodej czarownicy zrobiły się nagle czarne jak dwa węgle. Zrobiła niewielki gest w kierunku Pogromcy.  
- Harisz!  
Na dźwięk tego zaklęcia jakaś niewidzialna siła pchnęła Buffy do tyłu i przyszpiliła do ściany tak, że nie mogła się w ogóle ruszyć.  
- Willow! Nie rób tego! - krzyknęła rozpaczliwie dziewczyna.  
Ta w odpowiedzi tylko uśmiechnęła się do niej lekko.  
- Żegnaj przyjaciółko! - powiedziała. - Może spotkamy się w innych... lepszych czasach.  
Odwróciła się do czekających na nią Anyę, Tarę i Gilesa.  
- Czas na nas.  
- Nie! Giles powstrzymaj je... powiedz aby mnie uwolniły... muszę wam pomóc!  
Giles zatrzymał się na chwilę w drzwiach i popatrzył na swoją podopieczną. O dziwo... uśmiechnął się pokrzepiająco.  
- Pilnuj jej - zwrócił się najpierw do Spike'a. - Liczę na ciebie. Teraz zostaliście już tylko ty, ona i Dawn.  
Wampir powoli skinął głową.  
- Tak zrobię.  
- Pamiętaj co ci mówiłem, Buffy... - teraz zwrócił się do uwięzionej dziewczyny - to co cię nauczyłem... Najważniejsze jest to, abyś nie oddała mu swojej duszy... Żegnaj... żegnaj przyjaciółko!  
- Nie! Giles! Uwolnij mnie... muszę wam pomóc!  
Nie zważając na jej słowa mężczyzna ruszył w ślad za czarownicami.  
Na zewnątrz Garat z ciekawością wpatrywał się w trzy dziewczyny i jednego faceta, którzy ośmielili się rzucić mu wyzwanie. Willow, Anya i Tara zgodnym rytmem wypowiadały magiczne zaklęcia, a stojący za nimi Giles sprawował kontrolę nad polem ochronnym, które je otaczało. Czytał zaklęcia z wielkiej starej księgi, którą trzymał przed sobą w wyciągniętych dłoniach. Naraz świat stanął w płomieniach, a przynajmniej tak się mogło wydawać, połączone siły czarownic wygenerowały kulę ognia, która uderzyła z całą mocą w stojącego spokojnie wampira. Zszokowana Buffy wpatrywała się w ten pokaz mocy z niedowierzaniem. Wszystko w obrębie dziesięciu metrów od celu zostało w jednej chwili spopielone. Wydawać by się mogło, że nic nie jest w stanie przeżyć takiego ataku. Po czymś takim wszystko musiało zginąć. Okazało się jednak, że... wcale nie wszystko.  
Gdy ogień się rozproszył, oczom młodych ludzi ukazał się niezwykły widok. Garat stał sobie spokojnie na samym środku pogorzeliska. Nie miał nawet osmalonych brwi, ani pyłku sadzy na twarzy. Uśmiechnął się i przez lekko uchylone usta wypuścił smużkę dymu. Ta pomalutku uformował się w ładne kółeczko, które moment później rozpłynęło się.  
- To było coś! - w jego głosie brzmiał szczery podziw. - Macie może coś jeszcze?  
Oszołomienie wywołane nieskutecznością ataku minęło tak szybko jak się pojawiło. Trzy dziewczyny szybko doszły do siebie i poczęły bombardować potwora niezliczoną ilością zaklęć i magicznych pocisków. Nic to jednak nie dawało. Zaklęcia błyskawic, wiatru, ognia i wielu innych destrukcyjnych klątw nie wywierały na przeciwniku najmniejszej reakcji. W końcu, kiedy najwyraźniej poczuł się znudzony tą, zdecydowanie jednostronną, walką wyciągnął ku dziewczynom rękę. Szeroko rozwartą dłoń kierował prosto w młode czarownice. Akurat Willow i Tara wspólnie rzuciły czar obezwładniający, a Anya zaklęcie Wirujących Ostrzy.  
Wtem w dłoni wampira wystrzelił jasno - żółty promień światła. Dopadł dziewczyn niczym jastrząb łapie małego gryzonia. Buffy szarpnęła się bezsilnie w swoich więzach na dźwięk rozpaczliwego krzyku przyjaciółek. Giles z zaskoczeniem zauważył, że z czarownic zaczęła się wydobywać niebieskawa poświata. Po jakiś piętnastu sekundach wszystko umilkło. Obserwator przyklęknął obok powalonych dziewczyn. Zaczął je podnosić z ziemi. Willow z dużym trudem podniosła się na nogi. Tak samo Tara i Anya. Wszystkie trzy wyglądały na krańcowo przerażone.  
- Co się stało? - zapytał Giles.  
Willow zerknęła na swoje dłonie. Z jej oczu popłynęły dwa strumyki łez.  
- Odebrał nam nasze moce. Nie zostawił w nas ani odrobiny magii.  
- O mój Boże! Jak to możliwe?  
Odwrócił się szybko na dźwięk głosu Garata.  
- Trzask-prask i nie ma czarów! - poinformował tamten pogodnie. - Byłyście niezłe dziewczyny, czas jednak najwyższy już kończyć.  
W jego dłonie pojawiły się znikąd trzy nieduże sztylety o pofałdowanych ostrzach. Złapał je wszystkie naraz i błyskawicznie rzucił. Każda z czarodziejek dostała jednym z nich.  
Anya i Tara trafione w same serca umarły natychmiast. Przerażony Giles zdążył złapać ranioną Willow zanim ta osunęła się na ziemię. Przyklęknął na ziemi tuląc do siebie gasnące ciało młodej przyjaciółki. Willow uśmiechnęła się do niego słabo, a następnie skonała.  
- Patrz na to Pogromco! Patrz!  
- Nie! - krzyk Buffy zabrzmiał wraz z głosem Obserwatora.  
Giles wiedział, że nadchodzi jego kolej. Jego krwawiące z bólu serce pragnęło jednak walczyć do samego końca. Chwycił leżący na ziemi miecz, który przyniósł ze sobą z domu. Był to Sejmitar Khala-Ben-Amina. Zrobiony ze świętej stali i po tysiąckroć przekuwany. Miał on ostrze twardsze nawet niż diament. Z okrzykiem rozpaczy rzucił się na potwora. Garat cios zmierzający prosto w jego twarz zatrzymał dwoma palcami. Potem błyskawicznie przełamał ostrze niczym zapałkę i urwaną część zatopił w piersi przeciwnika. Przepołowione na pół serce Gilesa natychmiast zamarło. Mężczyzna umarł, zanim jeszcze jego osuwające się ciało dotknęło trawnika.  
Buffy nie była w stanie wydać z siebie nawet najmniejszego dźwięku. W ciągu niesamowicie krótkiego czasu straciła wszystkich na których jej zależało. Poczuła, że jej dusza rozpada się na tysiące drobnych kawałeczków. Zwiesiła bezsilnie głowę, gdyż czar rzucony wcześniej przez Willow nie pozwalał jej upaść na ziemię.  
- Pogromco!  
Na dźwięk drwiącego głosu Garata uniosła głowę i popatrzyła na pole.  
- Pogr

omco! Mam już dosyć tej zabawy! Zabiłem już ich wszystkich na których ci zależało! No... może za wyjątkiem twojej młodszej siostrzyczki! Teraz przyszła kolej na ciebie!  
Buffy spojrzała na niego obojętnie, z jej oczu biła pogarda i zrezygnowanie. Przegrała. Potwór uniósł prawą dłoń i wyprostował wskazujący palec. Na jego szczycie zaczęły się pojawiać ogniste błyski, które z każdą sekundą rosły. Dziewczyna zamarła w spokoju w oczekiwaniu na ostateczny cios.  
Potężna kula energii oderwała się od ręki Garata i uderzyła w fasadę domu Gilesa. Nagle przed twarzą Buffy zamajaczył duży cień. Uchyliła powieki i zrozumiała, że patrzy na plecy Spike'a który zasłaniał ją własnym ciałem. Ostatkiem świadomości zarejestrowała potworne uderzenie od którego cały dom zapadł się do środka. Potem zapadła w ciemność.

Kilkadziesiąt minut później dziewczyna z trudem otworzyła zbolałe oczy. Ze zdumieniem zaczęła się rozglądać po pomieszczeniu w którym się znajdowała. Znała to miejsce... Bywała tu już parę razy z matką. Znajdowała się w głównym sejfie Banku Sunnydale. Setki małych kasetek na wartościowe rzeczy były wmurowane w ścianę. Olbrzymie drzwi do skarbca były zamknięte na głucho.  
- Przez jakiś czas nas tu nie znajdzie.  
Na dźwięk głosu Spike'a odwróciła szybko głowę. Obolałe mięśnie boleśnie przypomniały jej o swoich prawach. Wampir siedział spokojnie na krześle jakieś dwa metry od leżącej na podłodze dziewczyny.  
- Jakim cudem... ?  
- Kiedy energia Garata uderzyła w dom Gilesa, czar rzucony przez Willow ustąpił. Udało mi się ciebie stamtąd wynieść nim wszystko się zawaliło i zmiażdżyło nas.  
Naraz przerwał i zwiesił smutno głowę. Tknięta straszliwym przeczuciem Buffy rozglądnęła się wokoło w poszukiwaniu siostry. Niegdzie jej nie mogła zauważyć.  
- A co z Dawn? - zapytała cicho, chociaż z góry znała już odpowiedź.  
Wampir pokręcił przecząco głową.  
- Sam Szatan jest mi świadkiem, że próbowałem... niestety nie udało mi się jej stamtąd wyciągnąć. Dawn nie żyje.  
O dziwo Pogromca nie powiedziała ani słowa. Wyprana z wszelkich emocji Buffy przymknęła tylko lekko oczy, a pojedyncza łza spłynęła jej po policzku.  
- W takim razie trzeba było również mnie pozwolić umrzeć. - Wiesz doskonale, że nie mogłem do tego dopuścić.  
Westchnęła z rezygnacją. Nic już nie miało dla niej znaczenia. Naraz w jej głowie skrystalizował się pewien ostateczny plan.  
- Co z Garatem?  
- Nie wiem. Ostatnie co od niego słyszałem to zdanie, które wykrzyczał w ślad za mną gdy cię stamtąd zabierałem... Będę czekał na ciebie w domu, tak powiedział.  
- W takim razie doczeka się na mnie!  
- Wiesz, że jak będziesz z nim walczyć to zginiesz?  
- Tak.  
- I pomimo to chcesz to dalej ciągnąć?  
- Tak.  
- Straciłaś rozum! - krzyknął. - Przecież żaden człowiek nie jest go w stanie zwyciężyć!  
- Więc musimy coś na to zaradzić - stwierdziła z mocą.  
Spike popatrzył na nią przez chwilę kompletnie nic nie rozumiejąc.  
- A twoja dusza? Czyżbyś zapomniała co mówił Giles? Jeżeli Garat posiądzie twoją duszę to nic już nie będzie go w stanie powstrzymać!  
- Dlatego też pójdę po niego bez niej - powiedziała cicho.  
Spike'a w jednej chwili olśniło.  
- Nie zrobisz tego!  
- Ależ zrobię!  
- Chcesz utracić duszę? Chcesz się stać tym czego najbardziej na świecie nienawidzisz? Chcesz się stać wampirem?  
- Tak.  
- To szaleństwo! Czysty obłęd!  
- Nie! - w głosie Buffy brzmiała pewność. - To jedyne rozwiązanie!  
- A mogę zapytać jak chcesz to osiągnąć?  
Spojrzała na niego bez wyrazu.  
- Dzięki tobie. Pomożesz mi w tym.  
- Ja? Chcesz abym cię przemienił?  
- Widzisz tu jakiegoś innego wampira?  
- Wiesz przecież dobrze, że gdy to zrobię to umrę!  
- Wiem... i mimo to proszę cię o to!  
Wampir zerwał się na równe nogi i zaczął chodzić niecierpliwie po sejfie. W końcu zatrzymał się i spojrzał na dziewczynę. Patrzyła na niego błagalnie z resztką nadziei. Zdumiało go to, że chce poświęcić wszystko czym jest i wszystko co osiągnęła dla zwycięstwa. Podobało mu się to... tak jak wiele innych rzeczy ukrytych głęboko w tej niepozornie wyglądającej dziewczynie. Zaskoczony zauważył jak łatwo mu samemu było podjąć najtrudniejszą decyzję w swoim istnieniu. Skinął lekko głową na znak, że się zgadza. Zauważył w jej oczach ulgę. Podszedł bliżej i kucnął przy dziewczynie. Ostrymi jak brzytwa paznokciami przejechał sobie po szyi. Z otwartej rany poczęła wypływać brunatna krew. Jego twarz zmieniła się w maskę wampira.  
- Dla nikogo innego... - wycharczał.  
- Wiem - powiedziała cicho. - Zrób to!  
Z okrzykiem bólu zatopił kły w szyi Pogromcy. Wszczepiony przez Inicjatywę chip sprawiał mu niewysłowiony ból, jednak nie zważał na to. Pił i pił ożywczą krew niczym spragniony na pustyni świeżą wodę. Buffy czując wypływające z siebie siły życiowe powstrzymała się z trudem od odepchnięcia Spike'a. Zamiast tego przybliżyła usta do jego szyi i zaczęła łapczywie pić wypływającą z rany wampirzą krew. Coraz bardziej słabła.  
Tymczasem Spike, nie potrafiąc wytrzymać dłużej straszliwego bólu oderwał się od niej i upadł na posadzkę wijąc się w mękach. Buffy w dalszym ciągu z ustami na jego szyi, słabła coraz bardziej, aż w końcu opadła całkowicie z sił. Naraz cierpiący katusze wampir znieruchomiał, wyprostował się w dzikim szale, aby w następnej sekundzie zamienić się w proch. Niewielki elektroniczny chip wpadł w resztki tego, który jeszcze przed paroma sekundami był jednym najstraszliwszych wampirów. Demona, który poświęcił się dla Pogromcy.  
Buffy czuła, że umiera. Z powodu znacznej utraty krwi jej serce biło coraz wolniej i wolniej. Zobaczyła swoją mamę... Joyce uśmiechnęła się do niej. Wyciągnęła rękę aby jej dotknąć, lecz nie mogła dosięgnąć jej palców. Popatrzyła w bok i zauważyła swoich przyjaciół. Patrzyli na nią z troską i współczuciem. Bum, bum, bum... serce biło coraz wolniej aż... w końcu się zatrzymało. Buffy umarła.

Kilka godzin później Garat siedział sobie w domu Buffy i przeglądał jeden z jej albumów z fotografiami, które znalazł w je pokoju. Dookoła niego leżały w wygodnych pozycjach ciała przyjaciół Buffy. Zainteresowało go szczególnie jedno zdjęcie. Zostało zrobione najprawdopodobniej jakiś dwa lata wcześniej. Pogromca, Willow, Xander, Oz, Cordelia i gdzieś z tyłu nachmurzony Giles. Najwyraźniej nie pasowało mu pozowanie do tego obrazka. Ta angielska powściągliwość. Na dźwięk kroków potwór zamknął album i odłożył go ostrożnie na malutki stolik. Popatrzył w stronę wejścia i napotkał niewzruszone spojrzenie Buffy. Stała wyprostowana, skrzyżowane na piersiach ręce wydawały się nieco bledsze niż w rzeczywistości. Dziewczyna obrzuciła pobieżnym, obojętnym spojrzeniem leżące w pokoju ciała po czym powróciła z powrotem do Garata. Ten przyglądnął się jej z ciekawością.  
- A więc wróciłaś - powitał ją. - Szczerze mówiąc myślałem, że będę cię musiał znowu szukać.  
- Jak widzisz jestem.  
- Gdzież to jest Spikey?  
- Nie istnieje.  
- A to ciekawe? Jak to się stało, jeśli można zapytać?  
- Oddał mi pewną przysługę, potem został unicestwiony.  
- A jakaż to była przysługa?  
- Ta - kiedy przebrzmiały jej słowa, twarz dziewczyny przetransformowała się w twarz wampirzycy. Jedyną oznaką zaskoczenia ze strony Garata było lekkie uniesienie brwi. Następnie odetchnął głęboko, jakby spadł mu z serca wielki ciężar, a następnie delikatnie się uśmiechnął. Jego twarz potwora przybrała z powrotem ludzki wygląd. Wstał lekko z fotela i zrobił kilka kroków w kierunku dziewczyny. Zatrzymał się przed nią w odległości zaledwie półtora metra.  
- A więc i ty jako wampir możesz wejść do mieszkania - zauważył ciepło.  
- Pewnie dlatego, że właścicielka tego domu całkiem niedawno umarła - parsknęła.  
- Więc straszliwy Krwawy William poświęcił swoje życie dla Pogromcy. I to dla czego? Dla miłości! - stwierdził wesoło. - Do czego to doszło? Jednak bardzo mu się to chwali!  
- Całkiem spoko był z niego facet, teraz to widzę - stwierdziła beznamiętnie wampirzyca. - Zrobił to abym cię mogła wreszcie zabić.  
W głosie Garata brzmiało zaciekawienie.  
- Wyjaśnij mi - zapytał. - Skoro jesteś teraz demonem to co masz do mnie? Chciałem zabić Buffy, a nie jej namiastkę! Do ciebie nic nie mam!  
- Za określenie "namiastka Buffy" odpłacę ci za chwilę! - wyszczerzyła zęby w szatańskim uśmiechu. - Buffy była żałosna. Słaba, niezrównoważona, nie dorastała mi do pięt. Teraz jestem od niej dziesięć razy lepsza.  
- Nie odpowiedziałaś na moje pytanie.  
- Zabiję cię dlatego, że stanowisz dla mnie zagrożenie. Po twoim unicestwieniu nikt nie będzie mógł się ze mną równać.  
- Aaa... więc o to chodzi! I sądzisz, że mnie pokonasz?  
- Oczywiście!  
- To zapraszam.  
Buffy rzuciła się w kierunku Garata, jednak ułamek sekundy później znieruchomiała nie mogąc się ruszyć. Zaczęła się szarpać w niewidzialnych więzach jak szalona. Na nic się to jednak nie zdało. Garat poruszył lekko dłonią i wyrywająca się wampirzyca wzniosła się lekko do góry. Mężczyzna wyglądał na bardzo poruszonego.  
- Wiec to jednak ona. Tak samo jak tamten wampir - stwierdził do siebie. - W takim razie pozostała jeszcze tylko dwójka.  
- Hej! - na dźwięk głosu Buffy ponownie zwrócił na nią uwagę. - Skończ z tymi kuglarskimi sztuczkami i walcz.  
- Wielkie przepraszam słoneczko, ale to raczej nie jest możliwe.  
Z oczu Garata wystrzeliły dwa oślepiająco białe promienie światła i uderzyły w uwięzioną w potrzasku Buffy. Wampirzyca zawyła z grozy i bólu po czym upadła na ziemię. Potworna maska zniknęła jej z twarzy jak ręką odjął. Garat podszedł do niej, wziął na ręce i zaniósł na fotel na którym jeszcze przed momentem siedział. Kiedy już nią na nim położył, sam przysunął sobie krzesło. Wyciągnął rękę i poklepał ją lekko po policzku. Buffy otworzyła oczy i spojrzała na niego nic nie rozumiejąc. Złapała się rękoma za głowę i przez chwilę siedziała nieruchomo. Przesunęła rękę w dół i położyła na piersiach w miejscu, gdzie czuła wyraźnie bicie swego serca. Biło równo i wyraźnie. Bum, bum, bum... Oszołomiona przyjrzała się przeciwnikowi.  
- Jakim cudem... ?  
- To nie żaden cud, tylko... pewna umiejętność.  
- Dlaczego to zrobiłeś! Dlaczego przywróciłeś mnie do życia, przecież jestem wampirem?  
- Poprawka! - uśmiechnął się ciepło. - Byłaś wampirem! Teraz jesteś z powrotem człowiekiem!  
- Czyli jednak chcesz mojej duszy!  
Pokręcił przecząco głową.  
- Przykro mi cię rozczarować, ale tak naprawdę to nie chcę twojej duszy.  
- W takim razie czego chcesz?  
- Potrzebuję twojej pomocy.  
- Co takiego?  
- No... - jego głos brzmiał bardzo rzeczowo. - Mówię, że byłbym ci bardzo wdzięczny gdybyś mi pomogła w pewnej bardzo ważnej sprawie.  
- To chyba jakiś chory żart!  
Buffy odskoczyła od niego jak oparzona.  
- Oczekujesz, że po wymordowaniu wszystkich moich bliskich w jakikolwiek sposób ci pomogę? Chyba ci całkiem odbiło!  
- Nie... mówię całkiem serio!  
Podszedł i stanął w jej pobliżu. Skinął głową w kierunku szerokiego lustra znajdującego się w przedpokoju.  
- Popatrz.  
Buffy posłusznie przeglądnęła się w lustrze, spodziewając się zobaczyć tylko swoje odbicie. Jakież było jej zaskoczenie, gdy zobaczyła w nim również odbicie Garata.  
- Masz odbicie - westchnęła - To przecież niemożliwe!  
- Dlaczego?  
- Tak jak mówił Giles. Są pewne zasady których wampiry nie mogą złamać. Nie mogą wejść bez zaproszenia do domu, nie mają odbicia w lustrze i nie mogą się wystawiać na słońce.  
- Cóż... - wyszczerzył żeby w uśmiechu. - Powinnaś zobaczyć w mnie w zeszłym roku na Hawajach. Byłem opalony jak czekoladka.  
Pokręciła głową w niedowierzaniu.  
- Ty nie jesteś wampirem!  
- To prawda - potwierdził ochoczo. - Nie jestem również mordercą.  
- Całkiem dobrze to ukrywasz - krzyknęła na niego z wzbierającą wściekłością wskazując ciała leżące na podłodze. - Chyba jednak zapomniałeś o tych wszystkich, których dzisiaj zabiłeś.  
Garat popatrzył to na nią, to na trupy i pstryknął palcami.  
- To się chyba da załatwić.  
W jednej chwili ciała zniknęły. Pokój zalało tak jasne światło, że Buffy musiała zasłonić oczy. Kiedy je otwarła zamarła ze zdumienia. Jej wszyscy przyjaciele, jej rodzina, stali na środku pokoju w ciasnej grupce i wyglądali na całkowicie zdrowych, a co najważniejsze... żywych. Wśród nich znajdował się również i Spike.  
Giles, Willow, Xander, Tara, Anya i Dawn popatrzyli po sobie z kompletnym zaskoczeniem.  
- Oni o niczym nie pamiętają - nachyliwszy się do ucha Pogromcy, szepnął cicho Garat. - Nie wiedzą co się stało.  
- Skąd my się tu do jasnej cholery wzięliśmy? - zapytał głośno Xander, po czym zapanowała ogólna konsternacja.  
- Buffy? - zaczął Giles wymownie. - Możesz nam powiedzieć co się tu dzieje?  
Walcząc z ogarniającym ją wzruszeniem, które ogarnęło ją po ujrzeniu wszystkich całych i zdrowych, Buffy wykrztusiła przez zaciśnięte gardło.  
- Wyjaśnię wam później... przysięgam, a teraz przepraszam, za moment wracam.  
Złapała Garata za ramię i pociągnęła go za sobą. Wyszła przed dom. Za nimi jak cień podążył Spike.  
- Możesz mi wyjaśnić o co tu chodzi? - zapytał Buffy. - Jak to się stało, że wszyscy żyją, a ty jesteś z powrotem człowiekiem?  
- Ty pamiętasz? - zdziwiła się.  
- Jasne... - stwierdził rzeczowo - A skoro już o tym mowa, dlaczego twoi przyjaciele nie świrują ze strachu na widok tego gościa?  
Buffy spojrzała pytająco na Garata. Ten wzruszył ramionami.  
- Spike musiał pamiętać, bo i jego obejmuje mój plan.  
- Twój plan? - udał zaciekawienie wampir. - Jakiż to może być plan?  
- Zacznijmy może od początku... pozwólcie, że się przedstawię.  
- Chyba już się... .  
- Jestem Tarag.  
- Tarag? - Buffy nie mogła uwierzyć. - Ty jesteś tym gościem z przepowiedni?  
- Zgadza się - uśmiechnął się pytany.  
- Jesteś Starszym Bogiem? Jednym z Nich? - z głosu Spike'a przebrzmiewało kompletne zaskoczenie.  
- W zasadzie nie jednym z Nich... - powiedział smutno. - Na ten moment jestem raczej jedynym z Nich. Pozostali Starsi zostali unicestwieni.  
- Przez kogo?  
- Zgadnij.  
- Przez Garata! - dla Buffy okazało się to oczywiste. - Garat rzeczywiście wydostał się z nicości, a ty przybyłeś aby go powstrzymać.  
- Zgadza się - skinął lekko głową.  
- Ale dlaczego go udawałeś? Dlaczego wyrządziłeś tyle zła, aby wszystko z powrotem naprawić?  
Tarag zapatrzył się w czarne, upstrzone gwiazdami nocne niebo.  
- Wierzcie mi, że nigdy nie miałem zamiaru nikogo skrzywdzić. Twoi przyjaciele tak czy inaczej odzyskaliby życie, które im na jakiś czas odebrałem. Po prostu musiałem was poddać próbie.  
- Poddać nas próbie?  
- Tak. Chciałem sprawdzić czy jesteście gotowi do ostatecznej walki.  
- No i?  
- Jesteście - stwierdził z dumą. - Ty Spike, jesteś demonem, jednym z najgorszych jakie kiedykolwiek chodziły po ziemi, jednak poświęciłeś siebie i swoją nieśmiertelność dla wyższego celu. Natomiast ty, Buffy... ty postanowiłaś stać się czymś czego najbardziej nienawidzisz, aby uratować ludzkość. Straciłaś wszystko co kochałaś, a jednak nie poddałaś się i nie ustąpiłaś przed silniejszym. Te wasze cechy są wyjątkowe... Wy jesteście wyjątkowi.  
- Wybrańcy - szepnęła Buffy. - Ty chcesz abyśmy zostali Wybrańcami! Dwoma z Czterech! Chcesz abyśmy stoczyli walkę z Garatem. To wszystko był jeden wielki test, jedna wielka próba?  
- Tak. Pragnę abyście wy jako pierwsi zostali Wybrańcami. Jednak nie mogę was do niczego zmusić. Powiem tylko, że przy waszej pomocy może unikniemy całkowitej Apokalipsy.  
- Dlaczego nie możesz ty sam pokonać Garata.  
- To nie jest możliwe. Walczyć mogą tylko Wybrańcy. Wybrańcy zarówno po mojej jak i jego stronie. Dlatego tak ważne jest to, aby to były odpowiednie osoby.  
- Rozumiem - zgodziła się Buffy.  
- Więc dlatego też mam do was pytanie. Czy zgadzacie się mi pomóc... czy zgadzacie się na ostateczną z ostatecznych walk... czy zgadzacie się na walkę, której najprawdopodobniej możecie nie przeżyć?  
Buffy popatrzyła na Spike'a, a Spike na Buffy. Wampir przymrużył lekko powieki.  
- Pójdę tam gdzie ty - powiedział powoli odmierzając słowa. - Sama wiesz jakie są moje priorytety.  
Buffy przyjrzała się uważnie Taragowi. Jego oczy patrzyły na nią z uwagą i z rozbrajającą szczerością. Po raz pierwszy zauważyła w nich to, czego wcześniej nie zauważyła. Troskę i wszechobecne dobro. Ledwo dostrzegalnie skinęła głową.  
- W porządku, Tarag - powiedziała. - Wpisz nas na listę.  
Młodzieniec uśmiechnął się szeroko.  
- Dziękuję. Muszę się w takim razie z wami pożegnać na jakiś czas, jednak bądźcie pewni, że wrócę.  
- Odchodzisz?  
- Tak - potwierdził. - Muszę jeszcze odnaleźć pozostała dwójkę Wybrańców... a w zasadzie to poddać ich próbie.  
- Kiedy powrócisz? - zainteresował się wampir.  
- Niedługo. Do zobaczenia.  
Tarag odwrócił się na pięcie i szybkim krokiem zniknął po chwili w mroku nocy. Spike i Buffy patrzyli za nim przez chwilę w milczeniu, które przerwał Spike.  
- Ja miam być Wybranym? - westchnął z niedowierzaniem. - Co za poroniony pomysł!  
Pogromca wykrzywiła usta w leciutkim uśmiechu.  
- Rzeczywiście masz rację. To straszne!  
Wysoko nad ich głowami, świetliste punkciki gwiazd niosły zapowiedź zbliżającej się bitwy.


End file.
